Reperio verum
by caressedbythorns
Summary: "Call me Narcissa's son, call me Malfoy." The blond told him mounting his broom. "Hell… Call me Dragon." A pair of grey eyes haunt Harry through his dreams H/D Slash Compete
1. Northmanni Vicis

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Ten years after the Great War the wizarding world seems to be in a state of utopia, but things aren't always what they seem.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed, for those of you who want it to happen now, or even in the next few chapters you also will be disappointed. This is the first book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be fowl language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

Reperio verum

Book one of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter one

Northmanni Vicis

For when the night breaks on a new day there will be a peace so complete that the masses will throng with jubilation. They will not see suffering, will not know fear, yet it will still live on the edge of society. This will last until the one voice cries out in the kingdom, a cry for justice for the oppressed, a cry for reparations for the infirm. Yet no man will heed his call so great will be the imagined peace that the suffering of the outside world will break away in the wake of it. But a day will come when the one voice will become two, then three, then a multitude and the roar of their cries will break the peace, the utopia, shattering the world into chaos. For where there is one hurt, one sorrow or one insurmountable obstacle there cannot be true serenity. – Matilda Grace, Seer: The book of revelations.

Ten years had passed in the wake of the Great War, Voldemort was gone and the wizarding world was finally at peace. Life could continue and it did in great ways. It was a decade of decadence, of friendship and laughter. The Wizarding people were free in a way they had not been for decades. Diagon Ally once again filled with the sounds of children at play, chatting women and the occasional good natured Quidditch argument.

The Weasley's prospered, Ron married Hermione and they had their first baby on the way. Mr. Weasley was promoted within the ministry and now ran the office for the control of magical artifacts. George's shop prospered and he recently married his shop assistant Jessica. Ginny jet set around the world working for the Holly Head Harpy's and Percy, well he and Penelope came round once a week.

Andromeda and Teddy lived a comfortable life as far from the lime light as Harry could manage. Although that task had become difficult in the last year as Teddy started his first year at Hogwarts.

As for Harry, he was being groomed to be the next Minister for Magic, and currently was very successful as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

He should have been happy, jovial even. Yet, there was something about this total peace that unsettled him. Hermione scolded him, saying he worked much too hard and deserved a break. Ron figured it had something to do with his hero complex. But Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

The feeling had started a year earlier at one of the many functions held in his honor Mrs. Weasley and Hermione always drug him to. He had been dancing with a relatively pretty blond witch when he had the strangest feeling of dejavu. She looked so familiar, Platinum blond hair, an heir of superiority that made her face look like a statue. A flash of grey eyes filled with fear, Malfoy Manor and then… nothing Harry shook his head to clear his mind what was he thinking she had blue eyes like the may sky not grey not grey at all. He smiled charmingly at the startled witch. He was being silly he would have remembered meeting someone with such unusual eyes.

That day had been the beginning of his flashes of memories that were not his own: a red head with ridiculously long hair and an earring, another with scarred hands and a face that reminded him of Ron, a pretty blond witch with a hypnotic voice and warm laughter. They all seemed familiar but he could not recall names, or where he may have met any of them. The blond with unusual eyes was his most frequent visitor; he came to Harry in his dreams crying out for help for justice. Accusing him of forgetting about them, about the promise they made.

Sending Teddy off to school had been difficult for Andromeda, Harry knew that. The house he had commissioned for them after the war was large and airy, but it was too great a space for one woman to live in alone with any sort of comfort. For that reason Harry had taken up fulltime residence with Andromeda at the Potter estate as Teddy has christened the building and its spacious grounds.

Mornings at the estate were quiet now that teddy was gone. He and Andromeda took breakfast every morning in Harry's study in front of the expansive bay windows that gave them a beautiful view of the rose gardens against the brilliance of sunrise. Every morning Kreacher brought Harry two pieces of toast, a poached egg, a pile of kippers and the Daily Prophet. After breakfast he and Andromeda would drink tea as he read the paper aloud to break the silence. That morning's paper gave Harry pause only for its normality, one piece in particular sitting demurely on the front page made him roll his eyes in exasperation.

Daring in down town

By Rita Skeeter

The afternoon of 12 January started out as a normal day in Diagon Ally. But soon the public would know the terrible truth about one Mr. Robert Mcainy of 14 Doppler Place London.. He was found to be in possession of a bewitched Muggle doll that spat rude phrases and generally made a nuisance of its self. The authorities have fined him 100 Galleons and confiscated the doll but this reporter questions whether such a light punishment will be enough to ward off other less than reputable wizards from doing the same.

It was Harry surmised yet another slow news day. Was there really nothing else Rita could write about? At this point he might be willing to give her an interview if she asked if only to break the string of ridiculous stories she had been spouting lately. If Andromeda's giggle was any indication she found the article less than page turning as well. Harry sighed, finished his now luke warm tea and stood to leave, it was time to start another day at the office.

Floo travel was still a less than pleasant experience for Harry although he tried to get used to it he couldn't seem to make himself okay with spinning like a top for several seconds. He always emerged soot smudged and disoriented although he could now keep his feet. He brushed his slacks off as he strode from the fireplace and in to the cavernous atrium passing familiar smiling faces and waving to a few of his old school mates as he made his way to the lifts. The ride to his office was less than comfortable, the lifts were packed with harried looking witches and wizards as well as a multitude of flying memos. He wondered, not for the first time, why they could not find a better way to send information throughout the ministry.

The door dinged and opened graciously on to his floor sending a swarm of memo's in his wake. Harry smiled kindly to the intern that was attacked by half of the swarm just though the lift doors and made his way down the corridor to his office.

Sitting painting a fresh coat of lacquer on to her nails was his receptionist and assistant Cassi Longbottom. Her pretty blue eyes blinked up at him as he cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that official nail polishing?" He ask gravely.

"Oh yes sir Mr. Potter I assure you none of my work would ever get done if I had to stare at less than perfectly polished nails all day." She replied with a what can I do shrug and an impish grin.

Harry laughed and walked towards the door that lead to his office. "Send in my first appointment in ten minutes I need to catch up on who it is I am seeing." Harry called back waving one hand as he entered the massive sitting room where he did interviews and headed to yet another door that lead to his private office.

Three hours later Harry fell in to his leather chair in exhaustion the meetings had been going none stop since he came in and he still had a pile of paper work at least as tall as his desk to deal with before the end of the day. Idly he wondered if he could force one of his employees to read all of it for him, but he knew Hermione would scold him for skipping work and the monotony of paper work was better than Hermiones ire any day. Sighing he picked up the first piece of paper work he could find and began to read.

Harry had severely under estimated the ministries ability to create mind numbing paper work as he was only halfway through the mountainous pile when Ron stuck his head in to remind him about lunch.

"You know lunch mate." Ron cajoled, "It's the time in the middle of the day when you get to eat food away from your desk." The red head laughed ah Harry's indignant look.

"I am your boss you know." Harry shot back throwing on his cloak. "You could act like it every once in a while.

"I could," Ron agreed lumbering ahead of Harry, "But that sounds less fun."

The Leaky Cauldron was relatively slow that afternoon, a smattering of patrons eating in quiet pairs and trios dotted the small room. Ron lead the way to their usual table greeting a few of the other Aurors that frequented the pub. Harry smiled and nodded to his employees and sat gratefully in a side booth across from Ron. Tom was there in an instant taking their orders and giving them a free round of butter beer,

"I still can't believe Kingsley bailed on us again." Ron grumbled from behind his butter beer.

Harry laughed and shook his head in reproach, "if you had a woman like Andromeda requesting you presence at lunch could you refuse her?" He asked winking, the look on Rons face made Harry feel as though he would burst with laughter.

"That's gross Harry she is as old as my mum."Ron whined and sunk in his chair, Harry tried his best not to he really did but Ron's face was too much and he burst out with a short loud laugh that had the entire pub looking at him.

Ron rolled his eyes but forgot Harry's faults as plates of warm food were placed on the table. He dug in with a ferocity Harry remembered from his schooldays but couldn't seem to muster any more. Spitting small flecks of food as he spoke Ron made small talk about Hermiones pregnancy, work and when Harry would be round for dinner again.

"I'll come by tomorrow evening okay?" Harry acquiesced as Ron looked at him with his soulful brown kicked puppy stare. "And I'll even bring some of those chocolate covered chips Hermione likes so much." Harry finished watching his friends face light up in glee.

"Oh Harry mate you're a life saver she will be so happy with those she won't even notice Kreacher doing the cooking!" Ron exclaimed as he tucked in to his bread pudding.

Harry grinned and continued to eat his own meal at a much slower pace,

The clock in Harry's office chimed five as he signed the last piece of parchment on his desk. Another day done, and it was a fairly productive one all things considered Harry thought to himself as he grabbed his cloak and threw it around his shoulders. He headed for the door to his outer chamber and then out in to Cassis cubical. She was finishing a memo to another department and didn't seem to notice him behind her.

"I'm heading home Cassi, would you like me to walk you to the floo?" He asked standing next to her neat desk and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Cassi smiled up at him and shook her head slowly, "No Mr. Potter but thank you, I have a date with Jenkins from spell damage this evening and we are meeting up here."

Harry nodded and gestured to the door behind them. "Feel free to use the sitting room to change Cassi, and you have a nice evening." He said walking towards the lift with a backwards wave.

"Thank you Mr. Potter" she called, and Harry heard the click of a door closing directly after words. She did know how to get what she wanted. He snorted as he stepped in the lift and sighed as it was blissfully free of flying memos.

Dinner that evening was livelier than breakfast had been with the addition of Kinsgley to their table. Harry told them about how Hermione was doing and made the ministers day with his impression of Fredrick Montar a particularly drab ministry official. The night might have ended in this way leaving Harry happy and warm in the company of people he loved but for a tawny owl that chose that moment to drop a summons from Minerva on his lap. He was needed at Hogwarts tomorrow; Teddy it seemed was following in his footsteps.


	2. Reperio verum

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Ten years after the Great War the wizarding world seems to be in a state of utopia, but things aren't always what they seem.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed, for those of you who want it to happen now, or even in the next few chapters you also will be disappointed. This is the first book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be fowl language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

Reperio verum

Book one of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter Two

Schola dies

The morning light warmed Harry's face as he walked through the snow covered streets of Hogsmeade. Witches and wizards bustled around in the cold of the winter day carrying brightly wrapped parcels. It had been years since Harry had been in the little village yet everything was just as he remembered it. The smiling crowds gave way to lush forest and expansive fields at the edge of the village; he glanced to where the shrieking shack had once stood and took a deep breath of chilly air.

He always love the way Hogwarts grounds looked under a blanket of snow, it reminded him of the best Christmases of his life. Off in the distance he could see small figures hovering in the air, Quidditch, he thought fondly. The path was thankfully shoveled leading to the castle and he had no problem making his way to the beaming figure standing at the front steps.

"Harry!" Neville called out waving and taking a few steps towards him. "I'm so glad to see you again."

Harry clapped Neville on the back beaming. "I only wish it was under better circumstances. What exactly is it that Teddy did this time?" He asked sighing.

"Nothing so bad, he was teasing Lucy again only this time he had an accomplice." Neville replied leading Harry in to the front hall.

"Oh wonderful so Percy is here making a fuss again?" Harry asked wincing.

"Yes he seems to think we should expel Teddy, of course Minerva won't do that. The boys haven't even threatened to harm her. They just tease her, actually it reminds me of you and Ron teasing Hermione first year." Neville smiled and lead them up the first set of staircases. "Oh why isn't Andromeda here, I know you're Teddy's godfather but she's his mother, shouldn't she be the one involved?"

Harry sighed ruefully and shook his head. "She has problems with Percy so when things like this happen Minerva contacts me directly it is just easier than allowing those two in a room together." Harry explained as they came upon the gargoyle entrance to the Headmistresses office.

"For where there are two there was once one." Neville said quickly making the gargoyle jump to the side and allow them entrance to the staircase. Harry followed after him expecting a less than pleasant afternoon.

Harry blinked as the door to Minerva's office swung open to reveal Teddy and a brunette with Slytherin robes on sitting in front of her desk. Harry blinked again and shook his head, things must really be different since the war if this was Teddy's accomplice.

"Harry, how good to see you again." Minerva greeted standing from her place behind the massive desk and coming to greet him with a hug.

"You as well Minerva, although I wish it were under better circumstances, what exactly has this miscreant done this time?" He asked mostly for Teddy's benefit.

"He and Mr. Nott seem to have teased Miss Weasley so relentlessly that she will not leave her dormitory." The elderly woman explained casting a disapproving glance on the two boys who looked less than chastised.

"We only told her she should get her teeth fixed." Teddy said petulantly. "She is just being a baby about it, we didn't hurt her!" Nott nodded along with Teddy's explanation and looked much to earnest for a Slytherin.

"Well you should keep your opinions to yourself Teddy, what would your mother think?" Harry asked knowing that Andromeda was a touchy subject for the boy.

"I'm sorry Uncle Harry." Teddy said crossly hanging his head.

"As you should be." Minerva broke in with a disapproving glare. "Now I think we need to bring in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Mr. and Mrs. Nott so that we can all talk about this behavior. Boys go down stairs, Professor Longbottom is waiting for you, I will send for you when your punishment has been decided."

They both nodded and headed out of the door looking as though they were walking to their deaths.

"This is going to be a very long day Harry I do hope you don't have any other plans." Minerva commented rubbing her temples and sending one of the portraits to fetch the other parents.

When Harry could hear Nott and Percy coming up the stairs he knew this afternoon was not going to be a fun one. By the time they had reached the door and he could make out their words he was contemplating attempting to apparate from Hogwarts just to get away from the impending conversation.

"No bloody Slytherin is going to make my daughter cry you Death Eater scum." Percy's voice drifted through the wood of the still closed door.

Minerva stood in a flash flicking her wand and making the great door slam in to the wall.

"Mr. Weasley!" She bellowed, causing Harry to flash back to the numerous scolding's she had given Ron. "You will not use that sort of language in my school!"

Percy flinched and bowed his head a bit in defense. "Of course headmistress, excuse my language." He answered her shooting Nott a death glare from beneath his bangs. "But what are you going to do about these revolting little urchins making my princess cry?" He asked heatedly once again on the offensive. "She is so fragile and I think they may be compromising her mental health."

"Now Mr. Weasley I don't think it is as bad as all that. We have a few students that have given testimony about the incidents and I have personally spoken to all three of the children and I do not believe there is much to worry about."

"Not much to worry about! Are you insane? My baby girl is refusing to go to classes!" Percy exclaimed cutting Minerva off.

"As I was saying, it seems Lucy is giving as good as the boys are. She called Terry a Death Eater last week. I wonder where she could have learned that hmm? Where would she have learned to call Slytherins that Mr. Weasley?" she asked glaring at him in a way that reminded Harry once again of his time in school.

"Well she has the right idea those monsters are obviously Death Eaters in training!" Percy exclaimed glaring at Nott again. Beside him Penelope gasped and covered her heart with one hand.

Harry jumped to his feet snarling. "You sonofabitch are you calling Teddy a Death Eater? Do you remember who I am, who is mother is? Are you really accusing us of raising him to be a dark wizard?"

"I do remember who his mother is Potter, Bellatrix Lestrange's sister and who are we to say she is any less a death eater than she was?" Percy shot back stepping forward so he was chest to chest with Harry.

Harry felt a rage he had never before experienced rise in side of him and lash out at Percy with the force of a thousand stunning spells: sending the man flying backwards over his wife and in to the wall. Harry growled and advanced on Percy with the intention to kick his ass in to the next century. "If you ever speak ill of Andromeda or Teddy again Weasel I will kill you, I promise you that." Harry growled.

"Are you threatening me Potter? Do you all hear him, he is threatening my life!" Percy screamed looking around the room for a friend.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley I must have been dozing because I heard nothing of the sort." Minerva replied staring him down.

"Penelope you heard him didn't you? He beseeched his wife.

"No I'm sorry dear you are on your own this time." She said in a voice weighed down with sadness.

Harry turned from Percy and took his seat, leaving the red head strewn on the floor looking shocked and confused.

Once Percy had gotten to his feet and taken a seat next to his wife the six adults spoke more calmly about what should happen with the children.

They all decided that the boys deserved detention; thankfully Percy had given up his campaign to get the boys expelled. Harry and the Notts thought Lucy deserved detention as well. It was obvious that their children were not the only problem from the testimony of the other students. Percy was of course deeply against that but one glare from Harry and a sharp elbow from his wife made him stop complaining.

Well then it's settled." Minerva exclaimed standing from her desk with an heir of impatience. "All of the children will serve detention together and hopefully we can build something more than animosity between them."

Percy huffed but nodded with the other parents so Harry refrained from hurting him.

When the rest of the parents had left Minerva gave Harry a disapproving look and sighed audibly. "Do you always have to use violence to solve your problems Mr. Potter?" She asked wearily.

"I've given him more than enough warnings; his bigotry threatens the peace we worked so hard for. He needs to learn to keep his opinions to himself." Harry shot back glaring back at her.

Minerva visibly deflated. "I am sorry Harry I just hate to see you boys fight. This peace has been so hard won."

Harry noticed for the first time how old Minerva actually was, the lines on her face seemed so much deeper than he ever remembered them to be. She picked up a few pieces of parchment rolled them and tucked the pile neatly in to a desk drawer.

"Come now Harry lets have lunch the three of us." Minerva said suddenly in better spirits.

"The three of us?" Harry inquired sure he already knew the answer.

"Yes I thought Professor Longbottom would enjoy joining us." She replied striding to the door and pushing it open.

"That sounds lovely." Harry said smiling following her from the office.

Neville met them at the bottom of the stairs with a pile of parchment in his arms. "I thought I might do some grading while we ate. We are going to lunch in the Great Hall aren't we Professor?" He asked eagerly, joining them in an easy stroll to the hall.

"Oh yes Longbottom I do believe the Great Hall will do nicely." Minerva answered smiling at him as though he were a much beloved grandchild.

"Headmistress!" A woman's voice echoed through the stone halls as Poppy Pomfrey hurried up to their little group. "Oh Headmistress Arthur McCullin has fallen from his broom again and this time his skull was fractured you must come right the boy's parents are irate." Poppy exclaimed while wringing her hands.

"Oh my, yes of course Poppy I'll come immediately. You boys understand of course." She remarked already at Poppy's side flying from the corridor.

"And that my dear friend is why I will never become a teacher." Harry remarked as he and Neville once again began to make their way to lunch.

The Great Hall was somehow different then Harry remembered it. There were still four house tables, he counted them twice just to be sure. And the head table still loomed over the room so the teachers could keep their eyes out for miscreants. The banners still hung colorful as ever above their respective house and the winter sun shone brightly from above their heads. Everything seemed normal at first glance but Harry couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off.

"Is there something different about the Great Hall Neville?" Harry asked in a hushed tone.

Neville laughed and gestured to the four tables. "They are all sitting together Harry, Don't you see it? There aren't really house tables anymore."

And then Harry could see it, the badges were all mixed together Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws even Gryffindors all sitting together united finally as a school.

"This is… Amazing Nev. Can you imagine what Dumbledore would say? This is what he always wanted for us and now our children have accomplished it." Harry stood in awe turning slowly to look at the entire room.

Neville grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him to the Head Table. "Come on then Harry let's eat before you scare the children." He mock whispered snickering.

Harry smiled and followed along obediently, he had never been so happy for change.

They sat comfortably behind the Head Table and tucked in to lunch. There weren't many Professors present and the ones that were Harry was unfamiliar with so he turned to Neville and continued his train of thought.

"Would you have thought when we were in school that this would happen? Slytherins and Gryffindors sitting together? I mean, we hated the Slytherins."

"Yeah we sure did Harry, I remember uou had such a rivalry with… who was it that you always fought with?"

"You know I can't recall… that's so strange. When it was happening I thought I would never forget his face but… I suppose some things really do fade with time."

"Hmm yeah I guess they do. So how's work lately? I heard your running for Minister."

Leaving Hogwarts after dinner was bitter sweet for Harry, he did miss his school days. As crazy as they had been he had never felt quite as loved as when Albus was alive.

He made the long walk back to Hogsmeade and apparated to the front walk of Ron and Hermione's home. The large two story house looked beautiful decked as it was with wreaths, bows and fairy lights. Harry knocked lightly on the front door and it was immediately opened by a happy heavily pregnant Hermione.

"Harry! Oh I am so glad you could make it! I have been missing your company." Hermione exclaimed pulling him in for a long hug.

"I missed you too Mione, and I brought you a present!" Harry replied laughing and pulling a tin of chocolate covered chips out of his pocket. Hermione let out a loud unintelligible string of what Harry assumed were words, grabbed the tin and dug in immediately leading him towards the sitting room.

Harry smiled brightly as he turned the corner and came upon the sight of Ron fighting valiantly with a string of tangled muggle Christmas lights.

"Need help there mate?" Harry asked kneeling next to the red head and grabbing one side of the mess.

"Yeah that'd be great. Mione wants Muggle lights up, says they remind her of her childhood. I think these lights are meant to kill you." Ron finished, once again hunched over the tangle.

Dinner was served an hour later and the three of them sat down to a roasted turkey with all the trimmings. Hermione was chatting animatedly about a new law her department was trying to pass, Ron had been right the distraction of chocolate potato chips, chatting about work and her ever present hunger had stopped Hermione from once again complaining about kreacher. The old elf had been serving dinner to the two Weasley's since Hermione had announced her pregnancy. Andromeda had insisted she would have never gotten through her own without house elves.

"So you went to Hogwarts today mate?" Ron asked as Hermione finished her explanation of dwarfish tradition. Harry blinked and realized he hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation.

"Err, yeah how did you hear about that?" He asked confused.

"Oh Percy won't shut up about it, thinks Teddy is the next Dark Lord all because his sweet little Princess can't take a joke. Mum keeps telling him he coddles her to much but the idiot won't listen."

"Oh well yeah Teddy, Theo and Lucy all have detention together. They sound like the three of us first year always together and always fighting." Harry mentioned laughing at Hermiones outraged look.

"I never missed classes over something as silly as you two teasing me!" She announced sticking her nose into the air.

"I know Mione, although I do remember one particularly nasty troll we had to save you from, after a particularly nasty comment from Ron."

"Well yes but that was after classes were done." She asserted.

Ron groaned and sunk low in his chair. "Our children are going to think school is more important than their lives aren't they?" He mocked whispered to Harry.

Now Ronald don't start spouting nonsense again." Hermione bristled in a very Mrs. Weasley sort of way, although Harry thought she was now a Mrs. Weasley so maybe it was appropriate.

Ron snorted and turned to Harry again, so who is this Theo character?" Ron asked in a blatant attempt to change the conversation.

"Oh that's the strange part I suppose he's Theodore Nott's son and a Slytherin at that. He and Teddy seem to be best friends if Minerva is to be trusted."

"Hmm a Slytherin eh? Well I suppose the times are different now." Ron commented moth filled with food.

"Yes well I for one am glad Teddy is big enough to put aside stereotypes and get to know this boy." Hermione commented allowing Kreacher to take her plate.

"Err yeah, I'm not sure he even knows about those stereotypes I mean it's been ten year since the war ended and Teddy is just now starting school."

"Well yes but Harry we knew about them and the same could have been said for our generation." Hermione reminded him standing from the table. "I need to use the ladies' room, I'll be back in a moment."

Harry watched Hermione's very pregnant frame disappear through the door and wondered if he should mention the strange unification happening at Hogwarts. Nah he thought it's probably nothing.

By the time Harry returned home that night Andromeda was fast asleep and the house was dark. He made his way quietly though the entrance hall in to the formal dining room, through the ball room, the sun room and finally out in to the veranda. The waxing moon shone above him brilliantly illuminating the grounds below him and glinting off the large icy lake just beyond the gardens. He was beginning to feel like this was home; it was strange considering he had only ever felt this way about Hogwarts. But Harry though he could get used to it. Smiling he took one last deep breath of the chilly evening air and stepped back inside to head to bed.


	3. Ortus Dies

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Ten years after the Great War the wizarding world seems to be in a state of utopia, but things aren't always what they seem.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed, for those of you who want it to happen now, or even in the next few chapters you also will be disappointed. This is the first book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be foul language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

Reperio verum

Book one of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Two weeks after Harry was called to Hogwarts he stood dutifully next to Andromeda in Kings Cross Station. Winter Holidays had begun and that meant Teddy's birth day was fast approaching. He had written not long after what Harry had dubbed the Percy incident asking if Theo and Lucy could come stay with them over the Holidays. Harry had been unsure if he should allow Teddy any privileges after being called to Hogwarts because of his behavior but Andromeda had insisted she was sure Teddy had learned his lesson and Harry had bowed to her authority as Teddy's mother.

So here they were waiting patiently for not one but three children to depart the still steaming train.

"Oh Harry I do so hope Teddy and his friends will have fun at Potter Manor it is so cold and the lake had frozen over, the pitch is covered in snow. What if they are all terribly bored?" Andromeda fretted. Harry squeezed her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"I'm sure they will find things to entertain themselves, if nothing else they will have one another to keep them company. Ron, Hermione, and I never had any trouble finding things to do together." He finished smiling at her.

"Yes, yes you are right, I suppose I'm just a bit nervous. Teddy has never brought friends to stay over before." She muttered once again chewing her lips.

Harry smiled fondly, Andromeda was normally so calm and composed it was actually very endearing to see her so flustered about something so mundane.

Harry caught sight of a shock of black hair bouncing though the crowd of Hogwarts students that were departing, suddenly green eyes popped above the crowd for a moment as well and a cry of "There they are!" in Teddy's boyish voice.

Andromeda tensed and patted her hair before pulling Harry forward towards the still bouncing head of her son.

"Momma!" Teddy cried as he came in to view and threw himself in to his mother's arms. Andromeda hugged him tightly and took a deep breath.

"Welcome back Darling." She whispered kissing his forehead and pushing him towards Harry for another hug. Harry smiled and hugged his Godson tightly for a moment. When he was done he finally got a good look at the two children standing in front of them slightly behind Teddy. One had light strawberry blond hair and honey brown eyes. Lucy, Harry noted looked remarkably like her mother. The other was taller than Teddy or Lucy with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes, he looked like a nice boy and Harry was glad Teddy had a good group of friends.

"Well come on them." Andromeda said shooing the three children towards the barrier. "We have a car waiting to take us to Potter Manor."

The large black sedan Harry kept for his private use pulled up and the driver, a short balding wizard by the name of George, hopped out and opened the back door for them. Inside, the car had been magically altered to look like a limo sporting two sets of seats facing one another large enough for five people.

Theo looked appreciative and scooted in first followed by Teddy and Lucy who squealed quietly in glee at the opulence of the car.

Harry watched Andromeda smile encouragingly at the little girl and told the driver to take them home.

The manor loomed before them as the car pulled in to the front drive. Lucy was excitedly chatting to Teddy about how beautiful the grounds were while Theo smiled encouragingly and made faces at her whenever she turned to look out the window. Harry tried not to laugh and for the most part succeeded. Andromeda on the other hand let out soft giggles now and then as she watched the three children interact.

The car stopped at the door of their home and the three children immediately burst through the doors not waiting for George to open them. Andromeda let a rather loud laugh burst from her then, as she watched Teddy lead the way in to the Manor the other two following on his heels.

"They are so full of life aren't they?" Andromeda said after her laughing fit had passed. Harry offered her his hand and helped her from the car.

"I suppose they are if that's what you want to call it." Harry teased taking her arm in his and walking with her in to the manor at a much more sedate pace. They had made it to the Library when Teddy followed by his friends came ripping around the corner broom in hand.

"Can we go flying?" He asked breathlessly.

Andromeda nodded and made a shooing motion with her free hand. "Of course my love, now go and have some fun." She said kindly.

Watching the three shouting children run towards the gardens made Harry happier than he could ever remember being. Yet something felt wrong somewhere deep in his mind he felt a loss so profound it made his heart ache. I did lose my parents Harry thought sadly I didn't know I missed them this much. He shook his head and headed to his room, he needed some quiet time.

The next day found Harry helping Andromeda levitate stacks of gifts and baked goods in to the ball room. Four large round tables sat ready for the many dinner guests Potter Manor was to accommodate.

The room gleamed in polished luster from Kreachers almost obsessive cleaning spree. The tables had been set with gold satin cloths and the best china shimmered in the morning light alongside golden cutlery. Along the northern wall a long table sat with gleaming golden candelabras awaiting the sweets and gifts that were to adorn it.

"Oh Harry Kreacher really went beyond my expectations the room looks marvelous."Andromeda exclaimed walking to the large enchanted windows on the eastern wall. The ballroom was in the middle of the manor but from those windows you could see the entire estate. Full length satin curtains fluttered in the morning breeze coming in from an opened window. Kreacher had aired the entire room so the crisp winter air cleared the space of any imagined dankness.

Behind her the large fire roared in a giant hearth awaiting their guests' arrival.

"It is opulent isn't it Dromeda?" Harry replied fingering the golden dinnerware; he still had a hard time believing that all of this was his.

"Yes it's wonderful, I am so glad we are throwing Teddy a party I think the children will enjoy it so." She spun in a circle taking in the entire room.

"Who did you invite exactly? There are quite a few too many seats for just the Weasley's and Kingsley."

"Oh yes well I invited the Knotts, it seemed fitting since their son is staying here, and my sister as well as her husband are coming. I asked Neville and his lovely cousin that works for you, Minerva, Poppy, and Aberforth."

Harry blinked in shock; he hadn't even considered inviting half of those people. He supposed he hadn't really been keeping up with all of the important people in their lives since his promotion.

"That sounds great; I bet Teddy is going to love it." Harry smiled at Andromeda widely to hide his discomfort in realizing he had been neglecting his friends.

Suddenly the fire blazed green before them and the first of the Weasley's stumbled in to the room.

An hour later everyone except Teddy, Theo and Lucy were gathered in the Ball Room. The two children had been distracting Teddy all day while the party had been readied so that it would be a great surprise for him.

Molly Weasley was laughing loudly with Fleur, Minerva, Poppy and Narcissa over a rather hilarious scenario that Victori had found herself in. The men were clustered around one another talking Quidditch with Ginny and her pro Quidditch playing boyfriend. Harry stood smiling alongside a rather tired very pregnant Hermione.

"I do wish this child would dignify the world with her presence." She lamented to Harry rubbing her swollen belly.

"She'll come when she's nice and ready Mione, with a mother like you I don't think anyone is going to be able to make her do anything she doesn't want to." Harry replied kissing her forehead playfully.

"Don't get her started Mate." Ron warned stepping up beside his wife. "The last month has been pretty miserable."

"I am about ready to go to St. Mungos and make them take her out." Hermione pouted poking her stomach in mock annoyance. "Are you going to be content to stay in there forever?"

Harry laughed but stopped abruptly when the voice of Theo could be heard outside.

"Come on Ted don't be a wanker, if Lucy wants to see the ballroom again lets see it!"

"There is nothing in there Luce." Teddy's voice whined.

"I think it's an exceptionally beautiful room Theodore."

"Oh don't call me that we'll never know who you're talking to." Teddy complained.

The voices were getting progressively louder and Harry hushed everyone in anticipation of Teddy's arrival.

"Well it's certainly not my fault that you chose to associate with another boy with your same name."

"Guh fine come on let's see the Ball Room again so we can get back to our chess game."

The doors to the room flew open then and Teddy stood dumb struck where they once were.

"Surprise!" The entire room cried throwing themselves forward to hug, kiss and generally congratulate Teddy for yet another successful year of life.

.


	4. Somnium Vita

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Ten years after the Great War the wizarding world seems to be in a state of utopia, but things aren't always what they seem.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed, for those of you who want it to happen now, or even in the next few chapters you also will be disappointed. This is the first book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be fowl language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

A/N

Dear People who do not review.

Do not act like you have no idea who we are talking to we see your hits and know you visit quite a bit. It is not hard to say something to us especially when you have taken the time to read three chapters and over 6 thousand words of our work. We love you because you read our story but we wonder if you have decided our work is not worth the time it takes to type a few words. It's not hard we promise, we have even made it so you can review if you don't have an FFN account or do not want to log in to yours. Please think about leaving a few words of encouragement, a few questions or even some criticism as long as it is constructive.

Love

CaressedbyThorns and SMaddox

To those of you who do take the time to leave some love thank you!

And now without further delay…

Reperio verum

Book one of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter Four

Somnium Vita

The air was thick with a heavy mist that swirled around his head as if alive; it felt as though the mist held a deep inhuman magic. It writhed against his skin reminding Harry of a particularly relaxed Devils Snare. Slowly he was released from its cloying grasp and the world came into a hazy focus around him.

Trees were the first thing he was aware of, their leafy green foliage rustled above his head. A soft breeze kissed his skin warm and comforting. The lack chill seemed strange to him; he was fairly certain it was winter. The relative silence of the forest was broken by a voice that seemed familiar.

"Harry!"

It seemed to be coming from deeper in the forest and Harry found himself sprinting in to the ever darkening wood. Soon the sunlight was completely dampened by the thickness of the branches and leaves; he flicked his wand and it sprang to life with an unearthly light. The ease with which he moved through the foliage surprised him, as he was not on a path and the ground was covered in a thick green blanket of plant life. Some meters ahead he could see sunlight shining through the trees once more. The voice was growing stronger as he ran towards the light and Harry was sure that if he could just make it to the clearing ahead he would find whoever it was that called for him.

As Harry rushed towards the light the branches and brambles around him began to tug at his clothing; ripping gashes in to his pale skin and sending rivulets of blood cascading down in to the foliage below. As easy as it had been to traverse the forest just moments earlier it was now twice as hard for him to continue. Harry felt like an age had passed before he finally stepped out of the dense forest in to a large clearing. In the center was a large stone well; it looked ancient, its walls crumbled with every passing moment. The well was surrounded by thick thorny rose bushes that bloomed an unusual shade of blue. The voice came again quieter this time, sounding tired and haggard. Whoever called to him was at the bottom of the well Harry realized with a start, he rushed forward ready to save the man from the depths of the ancient well.

Just as he was about to blast the first rose bush from his path with a quick reducto it began to grow. Taller, wider, the thorns grew as well becoming mammoth in size; they dripped a green liquid that Harry could only surmise was poison. Before him there was no longer a small encircling of rose bushes, where they once were now stood a large foreboding wall of thorns and brambles ready to rend him limb from limb were he to dare try to scale it.

Stepping back Harry planted his feet firmly on the ground and raised his wand, shouting reducto at the top of his lungs. Over and over he cast the spell and slowly he whittled away at the monstrous hedge. Finally he stepped into what had to be the midpoint between the well and the bush. He stopped out of breath and leaned forwards bracing his hands on bent knees. Suddenly a branch whipped out catching his arm in a tight hold and shaking him violently. The foliage began to encroach upon him closing Harry off from the light of the clearing.

"Remember, you have to remember!" Were the last words he heard before his world went black.

In a quiet cottage far from Potter Manor a brunette woman gently shook a lithe blond man awake. He startled and with her help sat up on the large bed he had been resting on.

"Did you get through?" she asked nervously bunching his coverlet beneath her hands.

"I… No I don't think I did. But I was closer this time, I just know I was."

The woman sighed and brought her knees to her chest tears filling her pretty brown eyes.

"We are never getting out of here are we?" She whispered forlornly staring out at the pulsing blue sky.

Harry woke to Andromeda's hand clenched tightly on his arm shaking him incessantly.

"Wake up Harry! Hermione is at St. Mungos we have to get there she is having the baby!" Andromeda said forcing him to sit up. "Come on get your clothes on and let's go! She is insistent that you be there."

Harry blinked sleepily still trying to let his eyes adjust to the morning light that filled the room.

"Okay Dromeda give me a second to wake up properly and put a jumper on." He mumbled standing and wandering over to his closet. He pulled one of his Weasley jumpers from the top drawer and slipped it over his head. He slipped his trousers on over the boxers he had been wearing to sleep and turned to his very anxious housemate.

"Is Teddy up?" He asked ruffling his hair.

"Yes I sent him through with Molly already now hurry this baby won't wait forever." She exclaimed apperating from his room with a loud pop. Harry followed suite wondering why it was that women were so crazed over babies.

Ten hours later Harry stood in a large room in the maternity ward of St Mungos with a very tired Hermione. She and Ron had just named their first child Rose Molly Weasley and requested Harry be her Godfather. Now he stood holding the tiny baby Rose in his arms. She babbled at him reaching for the tendrils of hair that hung just out of her grasp.

"She is so beautiful Mione." Harry breathed running one finger down the bridge of Rose's tiny nose. "I can't believe Ron helped create something so perfect."

Hermione laughed sleepily and reached out her arms to take the red haired child. "Well I had something to do with it as well." She reminded him taking the precious bundle in to her arms.

Ron opened the door then bringing Hermione a bottle of water and some crackers.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Harry said watching the couple coo over their infant.

Outside the room Andromeda stood speaking in hushed tones with Molly, the two women tunred to look at Harry as he headed their way and he was met with warm motherly smiles.

"How is the little one?" Andromeda asked wistfully.

"She is eating now." Harry replied trying to get Ron and Hermione some alone time efore the hoards descended.

"That's good it means she's healthy." Molly commented scavenging through her handbag.

"Yeah… urm I think I'm gonna head home Molly, Dromeda." Harry told the two women as he rubbed his forehead. He had been dealing with a constant headache since he had woken that morning and felt as though he should very much like to crawl in to bed.

"Are you quite well Harry?" Andromeda asked feeling his fore head and looking at his pupils. "Do you have a headache dear?" She asked smoothing his hair back.

"Is it you know who?" Molly whispered fervently.

"Don't be silly Molly he's dead." Harry snapped growing frustrated. "I'm going home, call if anything happens." Harry snapped stalking from the hall and apperating home.

As soon as he landed in his living room Harry felt badly about the way he had snapped at Molly, but really he was tired of people asking if Voldemort was coming back every time he had a bloody headache. The monster was gone, his followers were dead or locked up and the whole bloody thing was over with.

Harry huffed loudly and stomped up the stairs he needed to sleep.


	5. Somnium Vir

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Ten years after the Great War the wizarding world seems to be in a state of utopia, but things aren't always what they seem.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed, for those of you who want it to happen now, or even in the next few chapters you also will be disappointed. This is the first book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be fowl language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

Reperio verum

Book one of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter Five

Somnium Vir

He was running through the halls of Hogwarts as he once had many years ago. Sprinting towards the astronomy tower, one place he had not been since that fateful night he lost Albus. He couldn't remember why he was running or when he had started. It felt as though he had always been like this running helplessly forward endlessly searching for the door that would open off of these stairs and allow him access to the last place he had seen his beloved Headmaster Knowing that were he to succeeded he would find the answer although he did not yet know the question.

Finally after an eternity of running he came to the heavy wood door that led out in to the main chamber of the tower. He reached his hand out slowly grasping the glass handle. Then he paused, doubt raced to forefront of his mind unbidden; what if he didn't want to know the answer, what if it was better he didn't? A cold sweat broke out on his neck chilling his skin; dread welled within him holding his body hostage. He tried again to turn the handle but could not make his muscles react. No Harry thought savagely, I will not give in to fear; He pushed the dread away with all his might and finally turned the handle, opened the door and stepped into the moon lit tower beyond.

In the light of the full moon Harry could make out a stark white figure, chained and unclothed kneeling in the middle of the room. His blond hair glinted in the moonlight falling limp and sweat soaked over his closed eyes. Harry's breath caught, was this beautiful being what he had been looking for? He felt as though he should know who this was, be relieved to see him; yet no memories would come to his mind.

The blond slowly lifted his head, opened glowing silver eyes and whispered.

"Remember Harry, please remember."

A pain more excruciating than any he had ever suffered ripped through Harry and in a moment his world faded to black.

In a small bed room far from the comforts of home the blond man hugs his lithe legs to his chest, huddled against the chill in the air he sighs puffing out a breath reminiscent of smoke. The moon shining through the barrier creates a blue mist that bathes the room and surrounding countryside in a dull glow. He knew he should stoke the fire, but moving seemed impossible, he was exhausted mentally from the months of imprisonment and magically from the Amount of magic the spell had taken, but; Harry had seen him, finally. It had taken months of preparation and more power than he though he had but Harry had seen him.

Waking with a headache had once more become a daily part of Harry's life. He had hoped with the defeat of Voldemort the annoying occurrences would be gone for good but they had returned in the wake of these strange dreams. He rubbed his forehead harshly trying to remember his dream and reached for a bottle of headache reliever he had taken to keeping in his bedside table.

Those eyes, he wished he knew where he had seen them before; in the astronomy tower? _Fear filled grey eyes, the headmasters withered hand… "You don't want to kill me." _Harry shook his head, no Snape killed Albus not the man with grey eyes. No one else was even in the tower that night other than the Carrows and he was sure it was neither of them he was seeing.

He decided speak with Hermione, she would know if these dreams were anything to be worried about.

After breakfast that morning Harry and Andromeda ferried Teddy back to Kings Cross and sent him on his way back for the last half of the school year. After which Harry sent Andromeda to Malfoy Manor in the car and apperated to the Ministry. He always dreaded sending Teddy to Hogwarts; it meant going to work every day again.

Tracking Ron down that day hadn't been difficult the red head was constantly surrounded by well wishers and thus easy to find even from a distance. The hard part had come when Harry tried to get him alone to talk for a while.

It took four separate attempts before Harry could finally separate Ron from the female population of the ministry and haul the red head in to his private office.

"Bloody hell mate, those women are crazy." Ron groaned slumping in to a chair in front of Harry's desk. "Can't you just threaten to lock em up if they don't leave me alone?" He whined throwing his feet on to a bit of empty space on the cluttered desk and throwing his hands behind his head. "I can't imagine what I'll do if they don't stop harassing me about Rose soon."

"I can't file restraining orders against half of the ministry Ron." Harry laughed rolling his eyes at his friends over reaction. "Believe me once Hermione is back to work they will forget all about you. Speaking of which when is she due back?"

"Well it's only been two weeks since Rose was born mate, so we probably won't have her wonderful Arguer services for at least seven more days. Well if Mum has anything to say about it anyway." Ron scoffed and stretched. "I was actually happy to leave the house this morning if you can believe that. Mum has been sleeping on our **couch **mate, our couch! She never leaves I feel like Hermione gave birth to her!"

Harry laughed and patted Ron on the back; he walked across the room grabbed two sifters from the small bar on the eastern wall and poured brandy in to each. "You need to relax mate, we should order lunch into the office and hide in here until someone realizes we are gone... someone that matters that is."

Ron laughed heartily. "That sounds great mate, and tonight you can come round to talk to Mione. Maybe you can talk some sense in to Mum. She really does need to go home at some point."

"Me against Molly? I enjoy life too much to contradict her, maybe you should talk to your dad." Harry said laughing at Ron's look of sorrow.

"Yeah I guess, I just hope he doesn't tell Mum I said anything though."

"Well come on mate lets order out." Harry changed the subject not wanting Ron to get sulky. "How do you feel about Thai?"

Harry met Ron on the front steps of the home the red head shared with his wife and new daughter.

"Why are we sitting on the stoop?" Harry asked lowering down next to his friend.

"I told Mum to go home and she sent me out of the house." Ron told him sighing and picking at his sweater.

"You realize it's your house right? She can't actually make you leave."

"You would think that wouldn't you." Ron replied flicking the fuzz he had accumulated on to the walk.

"Well I'm going in, are you coming?" Harry asked standing and offering a hand to Ron.

"Yeah okay but your taking the blame when Mum yells at me."

An hour, one call to Arthur and a pissed off Molly later Ron was finally allowed back in to his home.

"Thank you for the help Harry." Hermione told him handing over a cup of tea and some biscotti. "No problem Mione sometimes Molly is over protective. She needs to get that Ron is not a child and this is not her house." Harry commented biting in to the sweet and looking over at the cooing red head. Ron was leaning over his daughter's bassinette stroking her hair lovingly.

"Yes she wouldn't let Ron near Rose and it was creating more of a strain than the help she was giving. But I was not about to start a fight with my in laws and you know how Ron is with his mother." Hermione explained closing her eyes in fatigue.

"Not to change the subject but I've been having strange dreams lately Hermione. You know I wouldn't say anything about it but they have been coming packaged with headaches." Harry told her leaning back and letting his head loll backwards.

"It's not Voldemort I suppose then?" Hermione asked stirring her tea absently.

"I don't suppose so, I see people. People I don't know… at least I think I don't know them. Argh I don't know how to explain it any better than that!" Harry buried his head in his hands in frustration.

"Let me do some research on headaches being connected to dreams. Maybe you have some latent seeing ability Harry." Hermione stood walking out of the room, Harry followed on her heels already anticipating a rather long visit.

Two hours and hundreds of books later Hemione huffed in annoyance. "I don't seem to have anything in my private library!" She exclaimed pounding her hands down palms flat on to the desk before her. "Do you think Minerva would let me research at Hogwarts? I just know the answer is there."

Harry smiled and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Mione I'm sure they will go away on their own." He told her attempting to dissuade her from the impending research binge.

"Oh Harry don't be silly I'd we need to figure this out." Hermione looked to Harry with her patient we are going to study now look, Ron was going to kill him.


	6. Notus tamen incompertus

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Ten years after the Great War the wizarding world seems to be in a state of utopia, but things aren't always what they seem.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed, for those of you who want it to happen now, or even in the next few chapters you also will be disappointed. This is the first book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be fowl language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

**A/N: Dear Reviwers**

** The responses to your reviews are up on my Livejournal please go to the Author profile page here on AFF and find the link to Livejournal it will take you to my page. You can respond to our responses if you would like and ask us any questions you may have, we may not be able to answer them though. **

**Love always **

**Smaddox and Caressedbythorns**

Reperio verum

Book one of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter Six

Notus tamen incompertus

Hermione's idea of help was apparently to pile various books and ancient looking scrolls on to Harry's already overcrowded desk. He arrived to the minister the next morning to a mountain taller than he was looming precariously, threatening to fall if he so much as touched the ridiculous heap. Harry sighed audibly and pressed the small button that would alert Cassi that she was needed. I did not need this today, Harry thought tossing his cloak on to the hat rack sitting nearby and touching the very top book on the mass. As he had expected the entirety of his desks contents fell on to the floor in an avalanche of parchment and leather.

Kneeling, Harry started sorting through the mass of books and parchment looking for the most important pieces of official paperwork so he could get those out of the way.

Cassi's entrance was announced by the click of her heels against the wood of his office floor, the sharp tap morphed in to a soft thud as she stepped on to the plush area rug lining the floor beneath his desk.

"Are you kidding me?" The tone of her voice caused Harry to glare up at her. Cassi stood arms crossed looking exasperated beside Harry.

"You are my assistant yes? So assist me." Harry replied motioning to the massive pile. "We need two piles, work and crazy headache research." He told her motioning to two parts of the room.

"Crazy headache research, is that an official title?" Cassi asked kneeling next to him and staring to sort.

"It's Hermione's idea of helping me." He grumbled throwing one of the heavy ancient looking tomes in to the headache pile.

"Could we not just call them work and not work piles?" The blond quipped handing Harry an arrest warrant that needed his signature.

"We could, but we're not." He replied signing the parchment quickly and placing it in the out box that he had unearthed. One of the books caught his eye and he grabbed it quickly staring gob smacked at the title. "**Sexual repression and its magical side effects**" Groaning he pushed it under his desk, Hermione would send him that.

By noon Harry's head felt like it was going to burst. His desk had once again turned in to the organized mess that was its normal state of being. Piled to one side of his chair were the books Hermione had sent him, stacked alphabetically. Cassi had been particularly annoyed at that request but Harry knew Hermione would lecture him if he just stacked them willy nilly. So now as the clock struck twelve the exhausted Head Auror was ready to call it a day and head back to Potter manor and the solitude of his study.

Life was however not about to oblige Harry another day of relaxation as he was accosted before ever reaching the door to his anti-chamber by Hermione. She popped unceremoniously though the floo pushing a rather pink pram.

"We are going to Hogwarts Harry, I think I found something!" The brunette exclaimed grabbing his arm and pulling him hastily through the floo.

The musty smell of the library made Harry feel as though they were in Hogwarts again. If not for the pram Harry could have made himself believe they were studying for class or preparing for NEWTS. Hermione looked worried as she pushed the heavy looking volume she had been skimming in to his hands and pointed to the middle of the page.

"Read that." She whispered glancing around to assure herself they were alone.

**Headaches associated with dreams are often times indicative of unfulfilled desires of the dreamer. Sexual based desires are the most common cause but unfulfilled life goals can also cause a magical build up that manifests in the dream. Another less common reason for dream related headaches is attempted possession, one such case was that of Brigham Goyle, who developed maddening headaches after his mother attempted to possess him so he would not marry his sweetheart. Possession is a criminal offence and can carry a ten year sentence in Azkaban.**

"You think someone is trying to possess me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Well I suppose… I mean it could be that. Heavens knows you are popular enough for that to be the case. But Harry don't you think it could be… you know?"

"Hermione it is not because I'm not fucking someone." Harry stated glaring at her.

"Well you did say they involved a man, I'm just saying you might want to look in to it." Hermione blushed pushing her hair over her shoulder nervously.

"Hermione, I promise you I am not sexually repressed." Harry told her collapsing in to one of the heavy wooden chairs. "Please can we focus on the other options?"

"Well maybe you are being haunted, that is another likely reason." Hermione replied huffing in annoyance.

"Well what happened to possession?" Harry blinked confused by the change.

"Oh that, I'm sure it's not that Harry, to possess you this person would have to know you extremely well. And since you don't know this person, it just doesn't make sense." Hermione blurted out grabbing various books and flipping them open for Harry to look at.

By the time Harry got away from Hermione it was well after ten in the evening. After Hogwarts she, Minerva and Neville had drug him to meet Andromeda and Ron at The Three Broomsticks for dinner. Molly had popped in an hour after they arrived at Hogwarts to take Rose for the night so dinner was pram free.

"You know half of the department thinks you just live in your office." Ron exclaimed through a mouth of lamb stew.

"Do they? That's strange since I'm always running out." Harry replied handing the redhead a napkin.

"The young like to think that older people have no lives, it makes them feel superior." Minerva told him laughing at Harry's affronted look. "Not to say you're aging of course Mr. Potter."

Hermione giggled and Neville slapped Harry's back. "Don't worry mate, my students think I am part plant and I have no need to ever leave the green houses." The blond told him laughing.

"We never said supremely stupid things like that." Harry proclaimed looking to Minerva.

"Oh no you all were just so sure Severus was a vampire." The headmistress commented stirring her glass of brandy.

"I stand by that assumption since it was never proven one way or the other." Ron announced looking much too serious.

"He was not a vampire Ron." Hermione told her husband poking his forehead.

Harry laughed at his friend antics and relaxed in to the comfort of the familiar company. He knew he could be himself here surrounded by his friends. Something felt off suddenly, he looked to his left and saw Neville's bright blond hair, grey eyes flashed in his mind. Harry shook his head dispelling the image of naked flesh and glinting chains.

That dream was still bugging him; maybe Hermione was right he thought sighing he really did need to get laid.

By the time Harry said goodnight to Andromeda he was exhausted, the day seemed like it crept on forever. He had been ready for a nap before Hermione had drug him to Hogwarts and now it was ten past one in the morning. Harry remembered fondly the days when he could stay up with his friends all night and then take a case the next morning. Stretching he entered his bedroom and stripped down to his shorts. His bed was warm and soft as he slid in and within moments he was asleep.

A forest again, the moon peeked out at him as though they were playing go seek. The forest of Dean; he though vaguely, what would I be doing here?

Light danced across the forest floor creating a waltz of shadows, a rustle just behind hum caused Harry to pivot in place. There before him was the blond man, Hair glowing in the low light.

"You see me." He whispered reaching out as if to touch Harry's face.

"Who are you?" Harry asked stepping backwards.

"You don't know me?" The blond was suddenly doubled over in pain. "They won't let you know me." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Who won't let me know you, how do you know me?" Harry demanded.

The blond man looked up then his silver eyes piercing Harry to the bone. "If I could tell you what you wish to know Harry, I would." He replied standing erect once more and running a trembling hand through his hair.

Suddenly Harry felt his feet being ripped from under him light shone in to his eyes and Andromeda's face was hovering over him.

"Harry." She whispered urgently. "Harry, Teddy is in the hospital!" She shook him then tears running down her face.

Harry sat up and leapt from his bed. "Let me get dressed and we'll go." Harry told her hastily throwing on a jumper and a pair of jeans. "What happened?"

"They don't know he was found unconscious on the floor in Gryffindor tower this afternoon, they just transferred him to St. Mungos."

"I was there why didn't anyone tell us, for that matter why didn't Minerva tell us at dinner?" He asked angry at his lack of knowledge.

"Well the Gryffindor's didn't even take him to the Hospital wing until midnight. Apparently they thought he had taken one to many of Gorge's fainting sweets. And Poppy didn't inform Minerva until they moved him to the hospital. Then Minerva fire called here." Andromeda explained as they lit a fire for the floo.

Harry took a handful of powder through it in to the flames and yelled St. Mungos.

The Healers were sure Teddy would wake given rest. He was in a coma induced by magical exhaustion; the boy had inherited another gift from his mother's family, second sight. He had, from what the healer could tell, an extremely powerful vision of the future and the strain of it against his fledgling magical abilities had caused him to go in to a sort of hibernation.

Harry leaned his head on Teddy's bed holding the boys little hand in his own. Andromeda was asleep on a cot nearby having wept herself on to an exhausted sleep earlier. Why was fate fucking with his family, Harry wondered squeezing Teddy's hand lightly. First his prophecy now this, Teddy was so little he didn't need the pressures that came with knowing the future. People were already crowded outside trying to see the boy seer.

Harry didn't know how the news of Teddy's condition had made it to the papers but a special edition ran that afternoon featuring Teddy on the front page. True seers were hard to come by and Teddy being his Godson had just made things worse.

He stood walking to the window a Healer had conjured for him earlier, the mass of people outside seemed to be getting larger, muggles were starting to notice the rather large crowd of strangely dressed men and women outside of a supposedly closed department store.

Harry had not wanted to get the Aurors involved knowing that the public would see it as him using his position for personal gain but he had asked the crowd to disperse hours ago, if this went on any longer they were going to have serious problems.

A sharp tap on the door startled Harry from his rather bleak thoughts. Bernard Richmond a new graduate and particularly imposing Auror stepped forward saluting.

"You asked for a team sir?" The sandy haired man asked.

"Yes please clear the muggle fairway of our people before the minister has a coronary." Harry told him walking to sit next to Teddy's side once more.

"Uh… yes sir Head Auror Potter sir." He stammered saluting again and all but running through the room.

Harry wondered when people in his own department had started fearing him; maybe Ron was right he should go out among his men more often.

The sun shone green through the blue barrier giving the world around him a dream like aspect. The blond man strolled next to his brunette companion through a lush garden of flowers, the wind whipped his hair, he sighed wistfully.

"Why is it always so beautiful here?" He asked his companion thoughtfully touching a soft red petal.

"It snows every night." She snapped rolling her eyes in frustration. "How can you call that beautiful?"

"I think it is, in a lonely way. Where do you think the snow goes? By the time the sun rises it is always spring again."

"You are being so strange today… wait did something happen? Is he coming to save us?" The brunettes face lit up like a yule tree.

The blond blinked away a tear; he had hoped she wouldn't ask, not now.

"I think we should try and find the good things about this place."


	7. Bellator Scientia

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Ten years after the Great War the wizarding world seems to be in a state of utopia, but things aren't always what they seem.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed, for those of you who want it to happen now, or even in the next few chapters you also will be disappointed. This is the first book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be fowl language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

**A/N: Dear Reviewers**

** As always the responses to your reviews are up on my Livejournal please go to the Author profile page here on AFF and find the link to Livejournal it will take you to my page. You can respond to our responses if you would like and ask us any questions you may have, we may not be able to answer them though. **

**Love always **

**Smaddox and Caressedbythorns**

Reperio verum

Book one of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter Seven

Bellator scientia

Teddy woke several hours after the crowd had dispersed, he was tired and had a massive headache but he seemed unchanged in Harry's opinion. He didn't remember what had happened to him, as far as the young wizard knew he had never seen anything abnormal.

The Healers informed Harry and Andromeda that Teddy's amnesia was to be expected, there was a possibility that he would never remember. A young blond Mediwitch, Harry thought her name was Samantha, had come in then to give Teddy a sedative.

He looks so peaceful Harry thought pushing Teddy's hair off of his face. Black He mused, his hair was always black. Teddy could have any hair color he wanted and yet it kept it this way, messy and black.

By the time Teddy had been discharged Harry had a letter in hand from Hermione detailing her plans for them to talk about what happened to Teddy as soon as they were home in Potter Manor.

Harry was sure Hermione was chomping at the bit to be there but the Healers had told her to stay in bed and to defy them while in their line of sight was something Hermione wasn't even brave enough to do.

Andromeda had been touched by her concern, Harry pictured the stack of material he would have to sort through on top of the pile he had in his office and was less enthused. She and Ron were waiting in his private study when he came home; Andromeda carried Teddy off to bed as Harry collapsed in to his most comfortable chair.

"I think I know how to help Teddy."

"How is that possible, I mean it's only been two days Hermione!"

"When has impossibility ever stopped her?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Ronald is quite right; we need to find a seer Harry, a very powerful one. That will go a long way to solving this."

Harry felt like Hermione was having a different conversation, how in the world was a seer supposed to help Teddy?"

"I'm not sure I follow you, how will a seer stop Teddy from having visions?"

"They wouldn't! We shouldn't be trying to stop them any more than you would stop a muggle born from practicing magic! This is a gift that should be treasured! No what we need is someone who has been through this and can help Teddy to master his sight and use it wisely." Hermione finished crossing her arms and looking quite cross with Harry. The brunette gulped and shuffled backwards a bit, he hadn't even thought of having Teddy master this, he was sure the boy wouldn't want to be different. Harry knew how much pressure there was when you could do something other people couldn't and Teddy just didn't need that.

"I appreciate your thoughts Mione but Teddy needs to be normal, he wants to be normal. There is no reason we can't find a strong binding spell that will keep these powers of his under wraps."

"And what exactly is normal Harry Potter? Being a wizard, a metamorphmagus, a muggle? What would you classify as normal?" Hermione advanced on him poking his chest with her small finger. "Should my parents have tried to stop me from being a witch? Should they have squashed it?" Her brown eyes glowered at him with a fire he had never seen before.

"I… well no of course not Mione, I just know being different in school is hard and being my Godson will just make it harder." Harry put both hands up in surrender hoping his friend wasn't going to kill him where he stood.

Hermione paled then deflating in a moment her eyes began to water and she let out a small sniff. Harry wondered whether this was her way of getting him to drop his guard so she could attack.

Then the tears started and Harry was being held in a vice like grip by a weeping Hermione. Harry wrapped his arms around her and tried to be comforting.

"Oh Harry Teddy loves being y-your Godson, Don't you know that being normal is vastly over rated? It's something boring people made up to make interesting people feel inferior."

Harry sighed and hugged Hermione tighter; he was obviously not going to win this argument.

"Yeah okay Mione we can do it your way, but if Teddy says he wants to stop and bind his power we let him." He told her letting her go.

Hermione backed up smiling at Harry in a very self-satisfied way. "I am so glad you see it my way." She exclaimed. "I am going to run up and tell Andromeda, Maybe she could call her sister, she does run in the right circles to know a rather powerful seer." Hermione took off in to the house her heels taping loudly.

"Why do I feel used?" Harry asked staring at the place Hermione had just been standing.

"Because you were mate." Ron told him throwing his arm around Harry's shoulders.

By lunch Hermione and Andromeda had contacted Narcissa Malfoy. Andromeda's older sister had been more than willing to help and they were expecting her for dinner. Teddy was still bed bound with a rather bad headache. Andromeda had sent up lunch with Kreacher with the instructions to watch the "young master" and make sure he eats all of his lunch.

Harry envied his Godson the older man wanted to be tucked in bed more than anything right then; he was exhausted from sleep deprivation and worry. His arms felt like lead as he slowly imbibed his soup and sandwich, down the table Ron was looking through one of his case files as he drank his tea. Harry envied him; the brunet wished he had something to take his mind off of all the strange things that had been happening.

Between the strange life like dreams, and Teddy's "gift" Harry had more life interrupting events happen to him in the last two months than in the last nine years. For some reason that thought struck him as odd, his life had never been "normal" or boring until after the war. It felt like the last ten years had been one strange dream and he was finally getting back to reality, headaches included.

"Harry dear maybe you should take a nap." Andromeda commented looking worried, "You look so pale."

Harry smiled at her comfortingly. "Yeah I am tired; I'll just pop up to my room for a kip and be up before dinner." He told her standing and stretching.

"Ron and I will help Andromeda with dinner tonight Harry." Hermione told him clearing the table.

"Aww come on Mione I need to finish reading through this case!" Ron whined as Harry walked out of the room. Harry smiled at his friends antics; they were really perfect for one another.

The walk to his bedroom seemed longer to Harry than normal, the large windows lining the walls let in the noon sun and bathed the halls in a yellow glow. This was Harry's favorite time of day; he looked out in to the gardens bare and covered in snow. Sighing Harry looked away from the cold scene, he hated the winter it was so desolate. Entering his bedroom he waved his wand and a fire sprang to life in his large floo. Basking in the warmth of the room after the draftiness of the hall Harry stripped his jumper and shoes off, laid down and promptly fell in to an exhausted sleep.

He was sitting in the room of requirement this time. How he knew, he wasn't sure, since he had never seen it look quite like this before. The floor was covered with plush rugs and soft furs stacked one on top of the other. Plush divans populated the area around him covered in silk and velvet. Tables laden with fruits and pastries sat near each divan ready to be enjoyed. Harry felt like he had stepped in to an exotic country.

"You don't sleep much do you Harry?" The blond man's voice called out from behind him. Turning Harry was met by a truly wonderful sight; the blond was laid out on a purple silk covered divan wearing billowing white pants and nothing else. "I was wondering when we would be able to finish our conversation. Come and sit with me." He gestured to the divan next to his own.

Harry sighed and moved to sit on the low cushions. "Why are we here?" He asked suddenly. "Every time I see you I seem to be in an important place, but this… I have never even seen anything like this before." A pained expression crossed the blonds face.

"Well you must have Harry, otherwise we wouldn't be here; this is your dream after all."

Harry blinked the blond seemed so depressed. "So how is this happening?" Harry asked.

"We performed a spell when everything started happening so that I could always contact you and visa versa. It's a variation on the sleeping beauty spell. We were supposed to use it if either of us got taken and well if the lovely blue barrier outside is any indication I would say that's happened" The blond explained, Harry blinked, his mind was weird.

"What was happening? How do I know you and why would I let you in my mind?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly what was happening… we thought people were disappearing and this kidnapping seems to substantiate that. It also seems that the people that go missing are being erased from the minds of everyone they know. As for how you know me and why you would let me in to your mind, that's simple, we are lovers."

"You're my lover?" Harry asked incredulously. "My lover who is communicating with me through my dreams and your trapped somewhere by, someone, both unknown to you. Not only that, but someone has wiped not only my memory but the memory of everyone you have come in to contact with. Does that about sum up what you, a figment in my dream, are telling me?"

The blond apparition before him sighed and clenched his fists.

"I know how it sounds Harry but its true!" He exclaimed glaring

"So why again can't you tell me your name?"

"Because they won't let me!" the blond cried in frustration.

"I have a bloody crazy imagination maybe I should go to a mind healer." Harry said palming his forehead.

"I'm not Imaginary I told you I'm contacting you."

"Through my dreams yes, yes I know you said that. You really must understand how crazy this all sounds."

"Well it wouldn't if you could bloody well remember me."

"So why can't I? Shouldn't this spell allow me to remember you because I can't imagine we would have over looked this giant plot hole." Harry challenged staring at his imagination with hard eyes. This was crazy no matter how attractive an image his mind supplied he was not going to concede defeat to his own bloody subconscious!

"It wasn't supposed to work this way you were supposed to remember as soon as you saw me."

Harry panicked as the blond started crying, why was everyone crying today?

Before Harry could reach out to comfort his imagination the world around him shifted and he was being pulled back in to the waking world.

Ron was leaning over him when Harry opened his eyes to his bedroom.

"Hey Mate." His best friend said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "Sorry to wake you but Narcissa is here and she is excited to talk to you again."

Harry smiled and sat up. "Thanks Ron, is she waiting down stairs then?" He asked grabbing his trainers and slipping them on.

"Nah she went to see Teddy real quick while I woke you up. She really seems to like kids." Ron told him throwing Harry a cashmere jumper that he couldn't remember owning. "Weird she never had any."

"Well her husband died when she was very young Ron, you know that." Harry remarked off handedly, grabbing his comb and attempting to fight his hair in to a semblance of order.

"Yeah that's right; I can't seem to remember that." Ron told him as they walked out of Harry's room and started towards the main dining room.

"Hmm, so Mione make you help with dinner?"

Dinner was a lavish affair boasting a roasted duck, cranberry sauce, dressing, blood pudding and a trifle for dessert. The five adults had a good time of it laughing, telling stories and talking about how big Teddy was getting.

Harry was happier than he could remember being in a long time. It seemed like Narcissa belonged there, her bright shining silver eyes sparkled as she told stories of her childhood with her sister. And her genteel grace made him feel at ease in her presence. She was the perfect dinner guest bringing a wonderful vintage of wine and freshly made honey biscuits for the table.

She even graced them with a song from her harp. By the end of the night Harry had to wonder why this beautiful, talented woman was still unmarried so many years after the death of her husband.

As the night was wrapping up Harry had the strangest revelation, somewhere between dinner and coffee he had realized that Narcissa Malfoy looked strangely like the man in his dream. So much so that she could have been his older sister or… mother. Harry wondered briefly why that seemed to right in his mind when to his knowledge Narcissa had never had any children of her own.

As Narcissa was leaving that night Harry leaned in to hug her, she smelled he realized as she hugged him tightly, like lilac and roses. A strange combination but one that seemed very familiar. He kissed the top of her head before he released her and then her hand before helping her with her coat and walking her out to the waiting car.

As he entered the house he was met by a very chipper Hermione.

"Maybe she could help you with your repression problems." She said slyly.

"She is how I always dreamed my mother would be." Harry countered. "Beautiful, prideful, loving, devoted and regal; she is everything a woman should be. So yes I like her, but in a, I wish she was my mother way, not an "I would like you to be the mother of my children" way." Harry laughed at Hermione's affronted look. "You can't always be right Mione." He told her teasingly.

"I can try." She muttered petulantly.

Lying in bed that night Harry wondered once again at the sameness of Narcissa and his dream man. Could Hermione have been right, did he like the blond woman… sexually? Thinking about taking Narcissa to his bed made Harry feel vaguely dirty, she was for one reason or another a mother figure in his mind and it seemed no amount of resemblance to his dream man was going to make his libido feel any different.

Satisfied that he was not unconsciously crushing on a woman twice his age; Harry pulled the blankets up against the cold and let himself dream.


	8. Solvo Vereor, Complexo Scientia

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Ten years after the Great War the wizarding world seems to be in a state of utopia, but things aren't always what they seem.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed, for those of you who want it to happen now, or even in the next few chapters you also will be disappointed. This is the first book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be fowl language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

**A/N: Dear Reviewers**

** As always the responses to your reviews are up on my Livejournal please go to the Author profile page here on AFF and find the link to Livejournal it will take you to my page. You can respond to our responses if you would like and ask us any questions you may have, we may not be able to answer them though. **

**Love always **

**Smaddox and Caressedbythorns**

Reperio Verum

Book one of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter eight

Solvo Vereor, Complexo Scientia

Harry knew where he was the moment his eyes opened, Malfoy Manor. He had come here on several occasions with Ron, Hermione, Andromeda and Teddy for spring picnics and lavish balls. He had only been to the dungeons once; it had been on a whim wanting to know what a real mid evil dungeon looked like he had popped down after dinner one night. It had been unsettling to say the least. The floors were sill stained in places with blood and a chill hung in the air. Why his mind had brought him here he couldn't fathom, this was his least favorite place in the wizarding world.

"Harry, why are we here?" The blond man asked stepping from the shadows of a cell. "And why am I in here?"

Harry blanched; he had no idea why the blond was in chains, or why he had brought him to this house.

"I saw the lady of the house this evening I much have been thinking of it when I fell asleep." He told the apparition looking around for a key to let the blond out of his chains.

"You saw mother, is she well?" He asked yanking against his bonds.

"Well now I know you're not real, Narcissa doesn't have any children; her husband has been dead for decades." Harry commented turning and spotting a key hanging on the wall.

"Father was a Death Eater in the second war he died at the hands of the Aurors!" The blond exclaimed pulling more vigorously against the bonds.

"Well what would you know? Lucius Malfoy may have been and ass but he was not a Death Eater. You are getting ridiculous, am I going mad?" Harry asked unlocking the door and stepping through to let the blond out of his chains.

"I'm his son! I know when he died." The blond cried. "You're an idiot Potter a complete idiot!"

"Snape is the only one that ever called me Potter, well and Uncle Vernon, why would I make you call me that?" Harry murmured looking in to silver pools.

"You're not making me do anything Potter why can't you accept that?" I am your rival, your lover and I can call you whatever the bloody hell I want to! Don't you get it I'm real and I'm in pain. They have me in this strange place where night is winter and day is spring! Why won't you believe me? You were the only one who ever believed in me." The blond whispered the last part falling to his knees as Harry unlocked the last chain.

"I'm your Dragon Harry, why can't you remember?"

Suddenly the men were standing in the middle of the quidditch field at Hogwarts wearing Slytherin and Gryffindor colors.

"Well that's never happened before." Harry commented looking around at the deserted stadium.

"We used to fly here all the time, in school and once I was the potions master here. It's no wonder your mind would revert to this place when faced with the task of remembering what we are to one another."

"Why can you tell me so much more today?" Harry asked stroking his firebolt.

"You're trying to remember Harry, that's the only explanation I can come up with. Maybe you should ask Hermione I'm sure she would know more about it than I would."

"Oh is she here too?" Harry asked mockingly.

"No, I just thought you would have told her what's been happening by now."

"Well… kind of, I haven't told her everything." Harry responded rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bloody hell Potter the one time it would be helpful for you to bear your soul to her you don't?" The blond griped.

"Well it would be easier if I could call you something other than this guy I'm dreaming about. She already thinks I'm sexually repressed" Harry snarled glaring.

"Call me Narcissa's son, call me Malfoy." The blond told him mounting his broom. "Hell… Call me Dragon." With that he kicked off and soared in to the air.

Harry followed soaring high above the stadium, the wind whipped his face and he could smell rain in the distance. It was a perfect summer day to be chasing an attractive man around the Quidditch pitch he thought ironically, if only he was real. What if he was real the brunette thought suddenly, what if everything he had heard here was true? Dragon… why did that nickname seems so familiar? Dragon… Dragon… Dra… Dra,,, co? Dra-co? Suddenly Harry's head shot up and he looked straight at the floating figure not too far from him. "Draco?"

Harry assumed Teddy was feeling better since the young boy had taken residence on his chest. Waking to and over hyper Twelve year old was not Harry's idea of an idyllic moment but he couldn't bring himself to be angry seeing as this was the first time Teddy had been out of bed to Harry's knowledge since they had returned home the pervious morning.

"Good morning Teddy." Harry rasped pulling the boy off of him and on to the bed. "Do you really think that jumping on someone is the best way to wake them?" He asked tickling his Godson mercilessly.

"N-no p-p-please I give u-up!" Teddy called out between giggles.

Harry laughed and pulled the dark haired boy in to a hug, he had missed that laugh.

"Is breakfast done yet?" He inquired sitting up and reaching for his glasses.

"Yeah Mum told me to come get you because your being lazy." Teddy told him hopping out of the other side of the king bed.

"Hmm well she would know." Harry teased walking in to his bath room to grab his night robe. "What do you think Teddy my boy should we have breakfast in our pajamas?" He asked jovially.

"Oh really, can we Harry?" Teddy asked bouncing on his toes. "Mum said I had to go get dressed but I really don't want to no one is here anyway."

"Well maybe your mother can be persuaded to reconsider." Harry swooped down and scooped Teddy in to his arms, then on to his shoulders.

Breakfast was filled with laughter; Andromeda had been persuaded to change back in to her night clothes and join them for a lazy day, starting with a whip cream and strawberry pancake tower for breakfast.

The cozy dining room in the family wing made Harry feel less like he was living in a grand Manor and more like they were relaxing in their home. Andromeda was wearing a silky diamond white night gown and she looked like an angel as she danced around the room with Teddy after he had made a successful attempt at a leviosa spell. The tea kettle was now sitting high on their china cabinet. Harry laughed and clapped his hands; he loved this, when Teddy was home he felt like he had a real family.

By noon Andromeda had forgone her night dress for a pair of muggle jeans and a button down, and Harry was walking around in a t-shirt and slacks. Teddy was still running around the house Harry had just given up on chasing him and folded himself in to his chair in the Library when Hermione's head appeared in their fire.

"Harry I'm coming through with Rose and Ron." She called and then in a flash she and Ron appeared with the very pink pram once more attached to Hermione.

Harry blinked stupidly. "Are you tied to that pram?"

Hermione glared huffing and fiddling with the pink bow that tied her wrist to the pram. "Yes Harry I am, could you imagine losing a baby in the floo system?" She asked pulling the prams cover open and exposing a sleeping Rose.

"Mione she's sleeping." Ron whispered scooping his little daughter in to his arms.

"Teddy's old crib is still in one of extra bedrooms in the family wing if you want to put her down." Harry told him smiling at the sight of Ron cooing to his daughter. The redhead smiled at him and waved his free hand walking out of the room.

Hermione sat next to Harry, a rather thick stack of parchment in her hands. "I received a letter from Narcissa this morning with the list of seers that have agreed to see us." She told him handing over half of the stack. "As you can see it is a rather extensive list. I'm afraid with Narcissa's popularity and your notoriety every seer in the country is willing to teach Teddy."

"Well they can't all teach him." Harry told her wondering how they were going to go through the entire list.

"Of course not Harry we need to hold auditions and find the best candidate." Hermione scoffed at him rifling through her pages.

Harry glanced down at his own stack of papers. "Are these resumes Hermione?"

"Well of course how else were we going to weed out the ridiculous claims. Narcissa asked for a resume detailing how many prophecies they have made, how many have been proven correct, what families they have worked for, how many seers there are in their family tree and a brief biography of their life thus far including at what age their gift emerged.

So how many pages are we talking about going through per applicant? Harry asked shuffling mindlessly.

"Oh I would say about four."

"And how many applicants are there?"

"Umm three hundred or so." Hermione replied waving her hand dismissively while reading through a file.

"So you want the two of us to go over twelve hundred pages of resumes in how long?"

"Well I'd say we should get them done today Harry so we can get the second step rolling, and don't be silly Ron will help us go through them, his stack is in Roses pram." She exclaimed happily setting a few papers on to his coffee table.

Harry groaned and called Kreacher in to bring them all tea he had a feeling this was going to take a while.

After a twenty minute, S.P.E.W. lecture from Hermione their little group had settled down to look over potential tutors. Andromeda joined them making the work load slightly ore bearable but three hours in Harry was less than a fourth of the way through his stack. He had yet to find anyone he thought was qualified enough to tutor Teddy in basic arithmetic let alone seeing.

Hermione seemed to be having better luck, she had two piles of files that were fairly equal while Andromeda had one rather small pile and one jumbled mess that Harry assumed was the no section.

Ron had disappeared again to check on Rose something he had been doing evert twenty minutes since they started. Harry had to assume he was bored because really what could a sleeping infant need every twenty minutes.

"I have absolutely no qualified applicants." Harry told them suddenly breaking the silence.

"I have found a number of them that seem to be acceptable candidates, though none of them were Teddy's age when their gifts coalesced." Andromeda commented sighing as she shuffled her yes pile.

"It is rather rare Dromeda." Hermione commented still looking through her pile.

"Well yes I am aware of that, even so should there not be at least one such person in all of these piles?" She asked leaning on her hand.

"I'm sure there here, we just need to keep looking."

Another three hours and hundreds of pieces of parchment later they had a rough list. Hermione had come to the conclusion there was no reason to read over the resumes of seers that had no proven work, and couldn't produce another seer in their family tree; which helped the process along immensely.

Harry wanted desperately to talk to Hermione about his revelation the night before but he had not as of yet found a sufficiently private time to speak with her. He was so sure this was real, he wasn't certain why he felt this way all of the sudden; he didn't even know for sure that Draco was the blonds name but somehow it felt right.

"Mione can you help me with getting dinner ready in the kitchen." Harry asked standing and turning towards the large double doors.

"Harry Kreacher will make dinner." Andromeda reminded him knitting a pair of booties for Rose.

"No Dromeda I don't want to make Hermione even more uncomfortable, we'll cook." He told her grabbing Hermione's hand.

The brunette witch looked quizzical as he drug her through the halls and in to the family kitchen.

"What exactly is so important Harry?" She asked as the door clicked shut behind them.

"I think these dreams I'm having are real." He told her turning to start the stove.

The pause that followed made Harry feel like he was in school again and he had just answered an astronomy question with a potions answer.

"Real?" Hermione asked sounding exasperated. "Well yes Harry I have no doubt that you are really having dreams."

"No I mean I think the man in them is real. His name is Draco."

"Harry we don't know a Draco." Hermione reminded him, the sounds of her pulling out a chair and seating herself sounded in the resulting silence.

"Well… he says someone did something to everyone he knows to erase him from their memories… so maybe that's why we don't think we know him." Harry turned to look at Hermione; she was staring at him with a look of complete disbelief.

"You are having strange dreams Harry, but that's all they are, dreams." She told him slowly as though he wouldn't understand what a dream was.

"That's what everyone told me about my visions from Voldemort too Hermione. Draco says he's being held somewhere against his will, if this is real can we afford to ignore it?"

"Well no but Harry I'm sure it's not real. What you're talking about is extremely difficult magic, not only that the caster would have to know you intimately to even get through your natural sleep shields."

"Would a lover work as someone who knows me intimately?" He asked suddenly.

"Well… Well yes but Harry I've never even heard of a spell that does exactly what you're describing."

"He said we modified a sleeping beauty spell." Harry explained flipping the stove off and sitting next to Hermione at the table. "Hermione I swear I wouldn't come to you if Draco hadn't convinced me, he did things that I just can't imagine my subconscious doing, said things that confused me. I mean I don't even know what a Sleeping Beauty spell is."

"Well you wouldn't would you; it wasn't covered in school or Auror training. It's rather more of a curse than anything else it puts the dreamer in to a stasis while they live out their lives in a dream world created by the caster."

"Exactly Hermione how could my subconscious talk about something I've never heard of?" Harry asked taking Hermione's hand in his own.

"I… I suppose this could be real. If I could find a way to share your dreams would you let me?" She asked looking in to his eyes.

"Yeah Mione, even Draco thinks we need your help and I'm inclined to agree. I can't go on an adventure as great as this without my best friend."

"Yes well of course not… Are we going to tell Ron? I mean I think we should."

"Yeah of course I just wanted to be sure of everything before we got him in on it, if I am just creating this in my mind I will never hear the end of it." Harry replied bashfully rubbing his neck.

Hermione let out a tinkling giggle and wrapped her arms around Harry. "That is what you would be worried about!" She exclaimed.

Harry smiled and hugged her back; he had missed adventures, as much as he liked a quiet life. It felt like they were teenagers again, rushing off to fight a great evil.

"I've missed this Mione." He whispered. "Working with you towards something important."

Hermione pulled back and blinked a few times before she smiled widely. "You know Harry, so have I."

Later after dinner Harry lay in bed staring up at the ceiling above his bed, it was stone and the grey shimmer made him think about Draco. Would he see him again tonight? The dreams were becoming more frequent but it was not unusual to go a few days without one. It seemed strange to anticipate falling asleep with this sort of heady excitement but Draco was interesting and more attractive than any man he knew in the real world.

Harry wondered what else in his world had been altered by the people that had taken Draco. It seemed he was still friends with Hermione in reality since Draco mentioned her, but what about Andromeda and Teddy were they supposed to be in his life, should he really be the head Auror? Was Kingsley the real Minister? Harry shuddered and pulled the covers higher tucking them under his chin.

If Draco was real then maybe this world was the dream.

Draco lay in bed in the little cottage in, the strange village. Pansy was making dinner and he was waiting, it seemed like waiting was all he did lately. Wait for Harry to sleep, wait for the snow to melt, wait to be rescued. All of this inactivity had given him time to think. He had never expected to be separated from Harry truthfully, they had planned for the worse but Draco had been so caught up with his mother, his fiancé and plans for the rest of his life that he had never considered having it all ripped from him.

Harry not knowing him had been hard. He missed the brunette so much, when he had first seen him he had wanted to throw himself in to his arms. Not being able to even tell him he loved him was driving him mad. Harry had asked Draco to marry him almost a year ago now, the night before Draco ended up here.

Waking up in this strange place without Harry had been traumatizing to say the least. Draco had ranted raved and made a nuisance of himself, destroying things, casting at the barrier and screaming his head off. His fellow prisoners had tried to calm him down but it was obvious that they all felt the same way.

There had been a few familiar faces, Luna Lovegood, her father, and her two children, as well as Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, his wife and their children. But for the most part the village was full of unfamiliar faces. Draco had hoped Harry would realize he was missing and come for him. But as the weeks passed he realized the spell hadn't worked the way they had hoped and he would need to try and contact Harry.

That had proven difficult, the charms surrounding Harry's mind were strong and numerous. Months of tedious casting had left him with a very small opening in to his loves mind, once in things got worse, the memory spell attacked him thinking he was a wayward memory floating in Harry's subconscious and tried to push him in to a small glowing door at the back of his mind. It had taken weeks of thought and consultation with most of the village before Draco had figured a way past it. Finally he had been in Harry's presence and able to speak to him, yet he found himself unable to say his name the one thing he was sure Harry would remember. It seemed the people doing this had left previsions; the memories had to be awakened before he could tell Harry that bit of information.

Now here he was Harry had said his name, what that meant he wasn't quite sure but he had said it. Draco was ready to delve back in to Harry's subconscious and speak with him again but the last trip had cost him most of his magical reserves and until Pansy could get him some food it wasn't safe to go in, if he did he could be trapped in Harry's mind forever.


	9. Fatum Suscipio

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Ten years after the Great War the wizarding world seems to be in a state of utopia, but things aren't always what they seem.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed, for those of you who want it to happen now, or even in the next few chapters you also will be disappointed. This is the first book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be fowl language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

**A/N: Dear Reviewers**

** As always the responses to your reviews are up on my Livejournal please go to the Author profile page here on AFF and find the link to Livejournal it will take you to my page. You can respond to our responses if you would like and ask us any questions you may have, we may not be able to answer them though. **

**Love always **

**Smaddox and Caressedbythorns**

Reperio Verum

Book one of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter Nine

Fatum Suscipio

Draco didn't come to him that night for the first time in days. Harry was actually worried something might have happened to him. He brunette was confused about how to think about Draco, before yesterday he was a figment of his subconscious, now he was his trapped lover? Harry felt as though he had been transported in to a muggle fairy tale.

Hermione had set up the main house to meet with applicants explaining that the family and visitor wings were too intimate for such a formal meeting. Harry agreed and was just glad that the front of their home was finally getting some use as they rarely had anyone over they didn't consider family.

As he strode through the glass atrium connecting the family wing to the main house he took a moment to admire the large oak that was growing in the middle of it. This was his favorite spot in the winter; you could feel as though you were walking through the gardens without warming spells or watching for ice patches.

After a few moments Harry took a deep breath and continued walking to the main house. Hermione met him in the ballroom and he stepped through the double doors that lead from the atrium.

"The applicants are waiting in the receiving room." she told him taking his arm and leading him to the corridor that would take them to the main study. The room was large and airy decorated in gold and blue; the satin furnishings and marble fireplace oozed opulence. Harry wondered why they were using this particular room as it was only used to entertain ministry officials he was not fond of. Harry found that flaunting his wealth made people feel uncomfortable. "I feel we should keep this a s formal as possible Harry." She commented bringing a stack of papers to his desk and motioning him to sit. There were five chairs behind the massive desk and one chair; a rather uncomfortable one if Harry's memory served, on the opposite side.

"You can read minds can't you?" He asked sitting in the middle chair which was happily his chair from his Study in the family wing.

"No Harry, I just know you. If it were up to you we would be having tea in the library and chatting about the weather." She shot back as Narcissa, Andromeda, and Ron came walking in to the room quietly conversing.

"Everyone is here." Andromeda told her taking the seat to Harry's left. Narcissa sat next to her sister and pulled a pen and not pad towards her. Hermione sat next to Harry and did the same while Ron took the last remaining place behind the desk.

"Kreacher!" Harry called as Hermione passed him the resume of their first applicant and proceeded to pass one to the other two women.

With a pop Kreacher's decrepit form appeared before them.

"Yes Master Harry?" He rasped bowing.

"Please see Miss." he checked the application one more time. "Sisily Grenade in for us if you would." He told the elf.

With a rather deep bow and another pop the creature was gone.

An hour later they were no closer to finding Teddy's tutor. Harry sighed, the young woman before him was very pretty, she was blond and had light green eyes sadly her looks were her only redeeming qualities. She had explained that she felt discipline was the only way to teach a child to use their second sight, and then when on a ten minute diatribe against the lack luster discipline at Hogwarts; ending with the hope that she could tutor Teddy at home with not just seeing but also a full curriculum. Harry was flabbergasted and had been sitting there for several stunned minutes in complete silence.

Narcissa broke the quiet with a soft airy question. "And did you yourself go to school Miss. … Ariad?"

The blond sighed as though she was quite put upon to answer such a stupid question.

"Of course not, my mother would never have allowed that." She replied crossly.

Andromeda let a barely audible sound of distress pass her lips. "Well we will get back to you." She told the haughty blond as Kreacher popped back in to the room and herded her out of the door.

"This is insane, I thought we thinned the crazies out of the pile." Harry said palming his head.

"Well I just can't understand it, she seemed so perfect from her resume." Hermione fussed looking over the paperwork again.

"Did it not seem odd that she didn't mention a school?" Narcissa asked reading the resume as well.

"I… Well I suppose I didn't think about it."

"Needless to say she is out of the running." Harry commented. "Kreacher, please halt the interview for the next twenty minutes then bring tea for us and to the ladies and gentlemen waiting." Harry called out knowing that his faithful servant would hear him.

Hermione gave him a rather nasty look but kept her peace for the time. Harry sighed heavily and wondered at the supreme stupidity of the candidates they had thus far seen. Most had either lied outright or embellished their resumes to make them acceptable candidates to receive an invitation to this stage. Only one of the seers they had spoken with so far had been a contender and he spoke very little English.

"I can't believe this is so hard." Ron commented slumping in his chair.

"Well did you think was going to happen Ronald? It's not like seeing is a common gift." Hermione reminded him leaning on his shoulder.

"Well… yeah okay so I didn't think about it I guess." He sighed laying his head on to Hermione's.

Kreacher popped in to the room carrying a tray laden with cakes, tea and assorted biscuits.

Narcissa coughed and said in her soft airy voice. "Let us eat now, there is no need to argue about who may have been lax in their denial of applicants. As it is we still have forty to see before the day is done and it is fast approaching the noon hour."

Harry looked to her and nodded his ascension. She was right of course, it mattered very little whether they should have been more careful while looking through the resumes, the fact was they hadn't been and now they needed to get through with this as fast as possible.

Ron stood and stretched pacing the room for a moment. "I am not used to this sitting around all day, how do you do it Hermione?" He asked his wife.

"You think all I do is sit all day Ronald?" She asked a cold quality seeping in to her quiet statement.

Harry sighed ducked his head and stuffed a biscuit in his mouth; this was going to be a very long day.

By the time their little group had eaten they were sans one member. Ron having been properly chastised for thinking that Hermione sat around all day, had been banished to the family wing to look after Teddy and Rose until he could "Learn to act like less of an idiot." So one chair was removed since Harry was sure Ron would not be returning that day and the candidates were once again brought before them.

By dinner things really seemed desperate. The remaining candidates were shown to the ball room where Kreacher had set up a modest dinner for them. Harry's group stayed in the library once again, this time joined by Ron, Rose and Teddy.

"Are we entertaining imbeciles from St. Mungos or seers?" Andromeda asked as she picked idly at her salad.

"Take your pick dear Dromeda I believe they maybe one in the same." Narcissa replied sipping a glass red wine while holding Rose against her shoulder.

Hermione smiled and took the baby from Narcissa who had been kind enough to hold her while Hermione changed her baby stained shirt. "Yes well I cannot believe these people showed up here with such silly stunts. Really reading tarot to us in the middle of an interview, I felt as though I was back in Trelawney's class again." She complained setting Rose in to her bassinette.

"I'm surprised the old fraud didn't show up today." Ron muttered between bites of salmon.

"She was not made aware of our need I assure you." Narcissa told them firmly.

"Well I thank you for that, she is very persistent and I would rather have her as far from Teddy as possible." Harry told them smiling as Narcissa.

"Quite." The blond woman replied, smiling and filling her cup with more wine.

"Are we drinking quite enough tonight Cissy?" Andromeda asked as Narcissa started on her third glass in twenty minutes.

"I find that idiots are more tolerable when slightly intoxicated." Narcissa explained motioning to her glass.

Hermione giggled and then sighed deeply. "Oh I do wish I wasn't still breast feeding," she lamented. "I would enjoy a glass of wine before Kreacher brings us the next hopeless idiot."

From the blanket of frills and pink lace Rose giggled and squealed her delight.

"Well it sounds like rose likes that idea Mione, you seem to have a lush on your hands." Harry joked tickling the laughing baby under her chin.

Narcissa's genteel laugh rose up then along with Andromeda's more boisterous one and soon the entire room, including Teddy, was laughing uproariously.

"We really must be going mad." Hermione commented through her laughter.

The last woman to be brought before the group was pretty, elderly woman. She was tall, had delicate hands, alabaster skin and long white hair. Harry smiled warmly at her and gestured for her to take a seat.

"If you would Madam. " He told her kindly. The woman sat slowly sitting with perfect posture.

"I am so grateful that you have decided to see me Mr. Potter." She told him in a quiet pretty voice.

"Madam Barns please the honour is ours had I known you were waiting you would have been first of course." Narcissa explained standing to bring a more comfortable chair to the older woman.

"I wished to be last Lady Malfoy." The woman stood as Narcissa brought an overstuffed arm chair and sat just as gracefully in to it. "I wanted to be certain you were dedicated to helping the young man."

"Well did we pass your test?" Harry asked irritated that she had purposely had them sit through those lunatics before she showed herself.

"Yes quite well, I was surprised that you did not even postpone the interviews after meeting with Delanie, she can be quite a handful. I am under the impression she tried to read your fortune with Tarot?"

"Yes, unsuccessfully Madam." Narcissa told her waving a hand.

"Well that is not at all surprising; one such as Mr. Potter cannot be divined in such a way. I must say she was being particularly incompetent. Now I do have a question for you Lady Malfoy, why is it that you do not teach the boy? You were my student as a girl." The woman gestured to Narcissa sweeping her right hand upwards.

"I am unable to use my gifts Madam, you know this." Narcissa told her looking away.

"Ah my memory is not what it once was dear Lady, you lost your sight after your marriage yes?" The elderly woman asked touching her temple thoughtfully

"Yes Madam." Narcissa inclined her head.

"One moment, why did you not just introduce us to Madam Barns to begin with if she taught you?" Hermione asked annoyance creeping in to her polite words.

"The Madam wanted you to go through the process so you could truly understand how rare Teddy's gift is." Narcissa explained shooting her sister an apologetic look.

"I suppose that is acceptable." Hermione commented noting something on the resume in front of her.

"So Madam I take it you are willing to instruct my Godson." Harry inquired softly.

"Yes indeed Mr. Potter I will be happy to help young Teddy. Narcissa has been kind enough to keep me up to date on all of the recent events surrounding the young man and I am confident that I can help him use his gift to its fullest."

"Good, as for compensation you will of course come to live in the manor while school is out to be close to Teddy and if you wish you may make this your permanent residence. This house is large and a private suite of rooms can be made for your pleasure. Other than room and board we can also offer a sum of one hundred gallons a week for your personal use."

"That seems adequate Mr. Potter, on what date shall I plan to be in residence?" Madam Barns asked in her quiet pretty voice.

Harry realized then that he had no idea how fast they could be ready for a long term guest. He turned his large green eyes to Andromeda in a silent question.

"Thursday if that is suitable." Andromeda replied after a moment of contemplation.

"Quite." The elderly woman agreed standing to leave. "I will retire now to my home to rest, I will see you in three days time. Lady Malfoy it was a pleasure as always." She inclined her head then swept from the room in a flurry of cloaks and skirts.

"Well she was different." Harry commented standing and stretching.

Draco was colder than he could ever remember being, exhaustion crept in to his very bones and he could barely lift his wand to try and light a fire. He flicked it slightly… nothing, he groaned wanting to scream, his magic was severely depleted from his time in Harry's mind. He couldn't even relight a fire in the hearth. Suddenly his body was wracked with hacking coughs, they tore through his body causing his lungs to strain against the fluid invading them. Pneumonia he thought berating himself for allowing his body to get so weak. This constant change in temperature was wreaking havoc with his immune system. Finally his coughed silenced and he collapsed against the soft downy pillows. From outside the door he could hear Pansy stirring, he hoped she would go back to sleep now that he was no longer hacking.

The door creaked open before he could finish his thought and immediately a warm fire roared to life in his hearth.

"Oh you stubborn man, why do insist on suffering?" Pansy's voice called out to him, her light footsteps were barely audible as she moved across his room and brought a second comforter to his side. The soft cotton hit his bare shoulders and encircled him with warmth. Draco sighed and closed his eyes too weak to keep them open any longer; he felt the bed dip as Pansy sat carefully next to him.

"I will stay here tonight Dragon." She whispered stroking his hair from his forehead. She pulled away then and her presence left the bed all together. Summoning his strength Draco turned and looked for his friend. She was climbing in to a cot covered in thick blankets and soft looking pillows. The blond smiled and relaxed back in to sleep, his last thought was of how much he missed Harry.


	10. Fatum Extrico

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Ten years after the Great War the wizarding world seems to be in a state of utopia, but things aren't always what they seem.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed, for those of you who want it to happen now, or even in the next few chapters you also will be disappointed. This is the first book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be fowl language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

**A/N: Dear Reviewers**

** As always the responses to your reviews are up on my Livejournal please go to the Author profile page here on AFF and find the link to Livejournal it will take you to my page. You can respond to our responses if you would like and ask us any questions you may have, we may not be able to answer them though. **

**Love always **

**Smaddox and Caressedbythorns**

Reperio Verum

Book one of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter Ten

Fatum Extrico

Harry noticed idly that the dark curtains above his bed were fluttering in the morning breeze, creating a rolling ocean of velvet. The coolness of the January morning made him shiver yet he stayed prostrate clenching his comforter between white knuckled fists. He had opened the window earlier hoping the chill of new snow would keep him from falling back in to his dreams. Waiting for Draco was becoming vexing, the blond had been absent from his mind for three days and it was taking a toll on Harry's psyche. He didn't want to think Draco could really be a dream, but this absence was making his memory of the blond hazier. He couldn't stand the thought of falling in to his dreams once more only to be met with nightmares or empty happy imaginings, if Draco wasn't there the next time he slept Harry felt he might have to give the blond up as a rather inventive conjuring. This is why he lay shivering in the earliest rays of the morning sun, he had woken before the first rays had broken over the horizon sleepy and hoping to remember a conversation with Draco, a hint of the blond. But his attempt had proven useless and thus he had made the journey across his warm room to the large bay windows and thrown the pained glass open allowing the bite of winter to enter his sanctuary. He stood there staring in to the distance until his face ached with cold and he could barely move his fingers. Then slowly he had turned and climbed in to his great bed and laid himself upon his silken linens.

A small unsure knock sounded at his door and Harry was startled from his trance. He jerked his head up and sat slowly feeling the ache of cold in his joints. The door stood silent across the room telling Harry is was not Andromeda that sought him; she would have hurried strait in if it were important enough to wake him before breakfast. Puzzled Harry stood and treaded to across the expanse that lead from his bed, past the sitting area and to the large wooden door to the hall. Grasping the iron knob in his hand he hissed as he felt a sheet of ice beneath his fingers. The window had been open for far too long he decided suddenly staring down at his freezing hand. Again a small knock sounded and Harry pulled the door open a bit trying not to let the freezing air in to the rest of the house.

There before him in oversized blue striped pajamas stood Teddy, his black hair was messier that usual sticking up at strange angles and falling haphazardly in to his blue eyes. Teddy's eyes were only ever blue when he was feeling particularly sad.

"Harry, can I come in?" Teddy's voice was small and very quiet, Harry blanched Teddy never knocked and her certainly never sounded so… small.

Harry sighed and waved his Godson in to the freezing room, grabbing his wand he lit the fire and swept the windows closed. With another flick the entire room was dry and on its way to being cozy. It was a sure sign of the strangeness of his Godsons mood that the young man didn't comment on the open window or biting cold.

Sitting on the large over stuffed couch before his fire place he beckoned to Teddy and pulled him to sit next to him.

"So you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Harry asked staring in to the fire.

"Who said anything is bothering me?" His godson asked sniffing softly.

"You don't make a habit of showing up out front of my room before the sun is up, so I inferred..." Harry looked at his Godson and waving his hands vaguely.

Teddy sighed heavily and seemed to blink back tears. His small hands clenched on his legs and he let out a small barely there sob.

"I… had a bad dream." Teddy told him somberly curling up and laying his head in Harry's lap.

"I hate those." Harry told him softly stroking his fingers through the hair so like his own. "Want to talk about it?"

"You were fighting a… well I'm not sure what it was. It was evil though and winning… there was something bright and I think you were trying to get to it but the closer you got to it the further you were from me and then the darkness swallowed you and it hurt so much." Teddy sobbed again grasping Harry's shirt in his hands and burying his face in adolescent shame.

"Well I'm fine as you can see." Harry told him hugging the small boy tighly and wishing he could make the pain go away. "You don't need to worry about me Teddy, I'm not going anywhere." He whispered kissing the top of the little head.

"Do you think all my dreams are visions?" Teddy asked quietly his words muffled by Harry's bed shirt.

Harry sighed and looked down at his Godson, he forgot often how young Teddy was. "I seriously doubt that Teddy, sometimes dreams are just dreams." He said keeping his voice soft and comforting.

"Yours weren't." The seriousness in his little voice caught Harry off guard and he stopped the movement of his fingers. "And I'm a seer, how can I trust that these dreams aren't premonitions?"

"I don't have all the answers Teddy. God knows I wish I did, I wish I could protect you from the world. But that's not how life is, I have to let you learn to use this gift, talk to Madam Barns I'm sure she can help you more than I can." Harry smiled then and patted Teddy's shoulder. "It is much too early for such heavy contemplation, let's make breakfast, I'll place a warming charm on the veranda and we can eat outside and watch the snow fall." Harry told him pulling the small boy to stand with him.

Teddy smiled and let out a small squeak. "Really?" he asked, all dark thoughts fleeing in the wake of a breakfast in the snow. "Should I wake Mum?" He asked suddenly halting mid step as they walked towards the door.

"Nah." Harry replied happily. "Let her have a bit of a lie in this morning and we'll have food for her when she wakes up." Harry steered Teddy towards the hall and down the stairs all the while wishing his troubles could be washed away by a winter picnic.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands. He had been staring at a report from one of his high level operatives for the last forty minutes and was no closer to knowing what it said than he had been when it first hit his desk. He had come in to work after welcoming Madam Barns in to the Manor in the hopes of catching up on his sorely neglected paper work. Sadly his mind was preoccupied worrying about Teddy, his words this morning had really hit Harry hard. It made him think that maybe he should trust his instincts with Draco and if what the blond said was true then they had serious problems. Making one person forget about another was easy for a wizard, but making everyone forget about multiple people… you would need immense amounts of power more than what Harry had… more than what Voldemort had even at his peak.

He groaned loudly and pushed himself away from his desk, the paperwork could wait he needed to talk with Hermione.

Molly was once again bustling around Ron and Hermione's house when Harry arrived minutes later. The rather plump red head seemed to be busying herself with cleaning every square inch of floor space with a dusting cloth while scolding Hermione for how dirty she kept her house. Harry thought he had never seen his friend so irritated, and he had seen Hermione fairly irritated.

"Now dear please don' take this the wrong way because you know I only want the best for you, Ronald and little Rose and that's why I say anything." Molly told her rearranging some books on a shelf so she could dust around them.

"Yes of course Mother Weasley." Hermione replied through gritted teeth. She took a deep breath and held it the way she used to when Ron said something particularly stupid during a study session.

Harry coughed alerting the two feuding women to his presence. "Hey Molly, do you mind if I steal Hermione for a bit?" He asked pulling his friend over to the fireplace.

"Of course not Harry dear, I'll stay here with Rosie and finish cleaning the house you two have fun." She beamed and shuffled out of the room.

Hermione glared at him but before she could do so much as begin to scold him he had drug them in to the floo and sent them to Potter Manor.

They emerged in to his private study where he strode across the room and bolted the door. Harry turned and stared at Hermione for a long moment wondering how he could make this sound less crazy then it did in his head. Finally after a moment he flopped on to an over stuffed wing back chair and started talking.

"Who could wipe the memories of everyone? And I don't mean who would have the access I mean who could possibly be powerful enough to wipe everyone's memories? I mean that's what happened right? If Draco is telling the truth and if they can make me forget my lover and Narcissa her son then what else have they changed?" Harry blurted out suddenly.

Hermione Blinked at him, her large brown eyes glazing over for a moment. Harry stared as she made her "this is very bad face", then suddenly she looked pained and pressed the palms of her hands to her brow.

"Ahh." She cried falling to her knees. Harry rushed forward grabbing her shoulders and helped her to sit on the rug.

"Are you okay Mione?" he asked keeping his voice low.

"I think so… it's passing." She whispered keeping her hands over her eyes and pressing the heels in harshly. "Can you close the hangings?" she asked leaning her head on her knees.

Harry stood and strode to the windows giving Hermione the time she needed to recover her senses. He pulled the hangings closed slowly on each window casting a muffling charm respectively. Treading back across the rug covered room he kneeled slowly and finally sad cross legged next to his unmoving friend.

"Can I light a few candles?" he asked her still whispering.

"Of course, I wouldn't begrudge you sight." She teased obviously feeling better.

Harry lit a few candles with his wand and sat back to wait for Hermione to speak. Several moments passed in the interim, the room was filled with flickering light casting a gentle glow on Hermione's hair making it glow like honey. Harry smiled, he certainly knew why Ron loved this woman she was striking.

"I'm not certain how someone could have that much power, I would say it was the work of a group but to have that many minds making up the story even if it was the same story there would be obvious variances, most likely if something like this were to happen and I do mean if because I am not certain it has; then it would involve one conductor that used many people's magic. I will have to do some research before I can be any more exact."

"Be careful researching this Hermione anyone could be in on the disappearances maybe it would be best if we kept it quiet."

"Well yes Harry we wouldn't want anyone kidnapping me as well would we? I for one have no want to become a figment of your imagination." Hermione replied sardonically, putting out her hands so Harry could help her to her feet.

Harry sighed, stood, and helped Hermione up. "Yeah, I'm pretty worried about that too." Harry said seriously walking to the floo. "Let's get back to Rosie I haven't seen nearly enough of her little face the past few days." Harry told her taking her hand and pulling them through the floo back to Hermione's.

Draco's fever was waning finally the last several days had been a living hell of unending pain and sickness. His skin was waxy and translucent as he held his delicate white hand in front of his silver eyes. How can this be possible he thought pushing himself of carefully. How can I have succumbed to something so mundane. Srewing his eyes together he pushed to his feet and traded carefully across the room, out of the open door and to the bathroom where a hot bath and cip of tea sat steaming, waiting for him.

Pansy had been caring for the blond man diligently and he reminded himself to thank her again for going through the trouble. The warm water caressed his sin as he slipped slowly in to the bath; he laid his head on to the lip of the tub and let his body relax. The tea sitting not far from his head on a side table smelled of chamomile, the fresh sent rose and mixed with the steam from his bath filing the room with sweet fragrance. This world was very beautiful he though idlly letting the hazy blue light play across his skin.

This world, his prison was filled with beauty, flowering plants, lush fields, babbling brooks and tremendous statues of magical creatures. They had every luxury one could want and in the day time is was eternally spring. Whoever had trapped them there had been very detailed and made sure their accommodations were comfortable. Yet this was a cell of sorts, they had no contact with the outside world, except when Draco could contact Harry and the people living here were scared that their loved ones were moving on with their lives having forgotten. Many of his fellow prisoners wanted Draco to use his time with Harry to get information about the outside world.

Draco sighed and started washing himself as the bath cooled.

Harry was finishing some excess paper work in his study when a hesitant knock shocked him from his boredom induced trance.

"Yeah?" Harry called out hoping it wasn't another emergency. The door crept open and Teddy peaked around it his face pale.

"You alright Teddy?" Harry asked motioning for his godson to come in to the room.

"I was just speaking with Madam Barns." The little boy told him, closing the door behind him.

"Well how about I have Kreacher bring us some cocoa and you tell me about what she had to say." Harry replied

"Yeah that sounds good." He sighed slumping in to his favorite arm chair, Harry smiled and stood moving to the mirroring chair.

The fire roared happily behind the grate, warming and lighting the cozy room, Harry watched as Teddy curled his legs in and held them to his chest.

"Harry is it true that you had a vision about you come true?" He asked his voice small.

Harry sighed; he had hoped he wouldn't need to talk to Teddy about that part of the war. He knew the basics mostly that Harry had defeated Voldemort but the prophesy was not something the general public knew about.

"Who told you that?" he asked hoping to breeze past the topic.

"Madam Barns." Teddy intoned looking at Harry as though he could see through him.

"Oh…" Harry snorted and decided he couldn't keep the truth from his little ward. "Yeah I suppose there was." He mumbled shuffling his feet.

"Could there be another one?"


	11. Expiscor Oraculum

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Ten years after the Great War the wizarding world seems to be in a state of utopia, but things aren't always what they seem.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed, for those of you who want it to happen now, or even in the next few chapters you also will be disappointed. This is the first book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be fowl language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

**A/N: Dear Reviewers PLEASE READ THIS**

** We are so sorry for the very late update: D life has been getting in the way of Fanfiction lately, mostly Caressedbythorns original novels since they now have a set time table to be finished by. We have been asked several times what the names of each chapter means, truthfully they aren't all that important but since so many of you have been asking we have made a place on Caressedbythorns live journal so you can see it. If you would copy and paste this link lovelyoleander . Livejournal with no spaces it will take you to the live journal page. Once there you can also find answers to the reviews left on AFF. Thank you.**

**Love always **

**Smaddox and Caressedbythorns**

Reperio Verum

Book one of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter eleven

Harry's mind was restless. He was resting in his rooms after a rather confusing conversation with his godson. Teddy was under the impression that an ancient prophesy concerned him. Madam Barns had made the connection, now Teddy was convinced that he was supposed to lead some great rebellion.

His godson had made him promise to go with him to see the elderly seer the next day so he could see the prophesy for himself.

Harry wanted to brush it aside as so much conjecture, but in light of Draco's words and what they could mean he had to take a hard look at the prophesy in the cold light of day.

He closed his eyes in fatigue wondering why his life could never be normal. He had thought after the Voldemort fiasco he would be able to settle down and have a truly peaceful existence.

The world seemed to fade as he relaxed into his bed trying to fight the allure of sleep even as he sank deep into the waiting arms of unconsciousness.

For the first time in days, Harry stood staring at Draco. The blond looked haggard and thinner than he remembered but seeing him at all was a godsend.

"I was starting to think you had abandoned me." He quipped looking around at their surroundings. They were inside a cavernous bedroom that to his knowledge he had never seen. "So this must be your bedroom then, because I cannot for the life of me place it."

"You're finally catching on, yeah this is my room in the Manor. As for leaving you, do you really think I would do that after all the effort I put into contacting you? You are, as sad as this is to say, my best hope for getting out of wherever they are keeping us."

"You keep using the term us, so there are other people trapped with you then?" He asked walking to sit in one of the arm chairs near the largest fireplace he had ever seen in a bedroom.

"Dozens I should think; a few Weasley's, the Lovegood woman and her children, Pansy of course. Then there are the unnamed masses…" Draco paused looking up at Harry. "And you have no idea who any of those people are. I keep forgetting. It's strange to me that you can't remember our friends."

Harry stared at the blond man wishing he could remember the people he was listing. "How many Weasley's are there? How are they related to Molly and Arthur?" He asked finally after getting a rather strange look from Draco.

"Four I think. Two brother's with one of their wives and children. And they are their children Harry, Ron's older brothers."

Harry started at the unexpected news. "It's strange to think Ron has brothers I don't remember." He commented touching his forehead as if to call the memories forward.

"You'll get used to it, the only reason I know who they are is because they told me, Pansy was the only one that was taken at the same time as I was so I don't really remember them either… Some of the people here would like news about the outside world. Some have been here for years; they would like to know about their loved ones."

"I don't know Draco don't you think if I just suddenly start looking up the relatives of people that have been taken the people doing this might notice. I think it would be better if I just focus on finding the lot of you, which is going to be hard enough seeing as you have no idea where you are or who took you. Look I know it must be hard for them to have to wait even longer than they have already but there isn't a safe way for me to get them the information they want." Harry finished looking to the pale blond man for some sign of understanding.

Draco stared at him for a moment before nodding his consent and allowing himself to fall onto a nearby chaise.

"Being separated from you is killing me." He whispered running his hands over his face.

Harry blinked and wondered how he could respond to that. "Er… well sorry. I umm well I wish I could remember "us"." He finished looking in to the roaring fire.

"We only ever came here once you know, to my room I mean. I was pretty sure you were going to leave me and well… I was never good at being vulnerable." Draco's voice sounded wistful.

"Well what changed your mind?" Harry found himself asking, not really knowing if he wanted an answer.

Draco caught his eyes, the blonds grey orbs were filled with guilty pleasure. "The night you asked me to marry you, Harry, was the first and last time we were in this room in the real world."

Harry gasped a small breath of air, his eyes widened in awe. "I… asked you to… marry me?" he asked slowly, his brain not taking the truth of the words well.

"Yes you did… I suppose this all must be strange for you…" Draco averted his eyes.

Suddenly the room pitched and Harry was flung back into the world of the living.

Teddy was sitting on his chest when he woke.

"This is becoming a habit." He commented rolling over and sending his Godson to the floor in a heap.

"You over slept." He replied shrugging and throwing Harry's dressing robe at him. "Come on get dressed Madam Barns is expecting us."

Harry shook his head standing and walking to his bathroom. "She lives across the house Teddy, it's not like we are traveling cross country, I'm sure we can make it there on time." He called over his shoulder as he checked his watch; it was half past nine in the morning. "When is she expecting us?" He asked turning the water on and checking the temperature.

"At half past eleven." Teddy called in; Harry could hear his Godson rummaging through his drawers.

"Grab my blue jumper for me Teddy." He requested stepping in to the shower.

"Can do!" Teddy's voice was muffled by the water pounding on Harry's head. He had seen Draco again, _I asked him to marry me._ The thought came suddenly and his eyes widened in surprise. _I asked him to marry me and he said… well I expect he said yes since he is still calling me his lover._ Harry sighed relaxing back against the stone wall of the shower, idly running his wash cloth over his chest and neck.

Teddy was singing in the next room, it was one of those asinine songs George had created after the war about how great Harry was. The brunet sighed in frustration, rinsed himself off and flung the wash cloth into the laundry chute. Wrapping a clean towel about his waist he looked into the large mirror above his sink. He looked tired, his skin was pale and dark circles ringed his eyes. Harry touched his face feeling the harsh lines of his cheek bones and the jut of his jaw. The last few weeks had been hell and something told him the next few weren't going to do anything but get worse.

"Harry did you drown?" Teddy teased his voice coming from right outside the door.

"I'll be out in a minute Teddy, I'm just brushing my teeth." He responded picking up his tooth brush and cleaning his mouth thoroughly.

Once he was done Harry walked out into his bedroom proper, his cloths were laid out on his bed for him, pants, a pair of muggle genes and his blue jumper. He smiled ruefully as he noticed breakfast sitting on his bedside along with a note form his godson.

**Harry,**

**I'm going to find Mum and tell her what we are doing today! Don't worry I won't say anything about the prophesy, I know how worried Mum gets. Eat and get dressed before I get back and then we can go for a walk in the gardens before we go see Madam Barns.**

**Teddy**

Harry laughed at the sheer audacity of his ward before slipping into his cloths and eating the breakfast Kreacher had obviously made.

Teddy's exuberant form burst through the door mere moments after Harry took the last bite of toast. He was obviously excited, his eyes shone with unsuppressed enthusiasm as he bounced on his toes.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked sitting on his bed.

"Don't play around Harry! Come on we need to go!" Teddy cried running forward and pulling Harry's hand until he gave in and followed the enthusiastic youth out of his room and down the hall towards the front staircase.

"I thought we were going to the gardens." Harry commented watching his godson hum happily.

"We don't have time! It takes ten minutes just to get across the house to her rooms and she 'does not appreciate lateness'." He finished with a rather passable mime of his teachers voice.

"I see that you have already found this out first hand." Harry commented watching the boys cheeks pinken.

"Yeah well it was only like two minutes." He mumbled pulling Harry faster through the corridors.

They reached the bright study that Andromeda had assigned for Teddy's studies at twenty past eleven. It was paneled from floor to mid wall with a dark wood, while the rest of the walls were painted a pleasant light blue color. Books and scrolls sat neatly on shelves along one wall and a large table surrounded by comfortable looking armchairs took up the middle of the room. To one side by the large bay window was a small table with three chairs around it, upon its surface sat a pensive larger than any Harry had ever seen.

"Well you're not late." The refined voice of Madam Barns commented as she stepped in to the room behind them and closed the large doors, locking them behind her. "That is a good thing. Now come Mr. Potter, Mr. Tonks, let us sit so I can reveal the truth to you both." She sighed and swept across the room, her traditional gown sweeping the floor as she moved.

Harry followed her, Teddy at his side and sat at the small table to her right. She pushed her long billowy lace trimmed sleeves from her wrists and secured them with a bit of ribbon at her elbow. Her sapphire gown shone in the sunlight, for a moment Harry could imagine her as she once must have been, young and beautiful. She pulled her long silver hair in to a bun at her nape tying it with matching ribbon, and then put out her hands to both Harry and Teddy.

"What I am about to show you both is disturbing, it was seen nearly five hundred years ago in London by a young woman named Matilda Grace she became a very powerful well known seer, this was her first vision. It is considered one of the most horrific of its time, as in that day they took the memory of the vision from the seer rather than a memory of her reciting it. Please prepare yourself." She finished looking from Harry to her student her eyes sharp looking for any hesitance.

"I'm ready." Teddy told her his voice sure and strong.

"Me too." Harry replied wondering why he was no longer in doubt about the prophesy being about him. It must be my hero complex, he thought taking the seers' hand in his own and then grabbing Teddy's as well on impulse.

They leaned forward and then the world was spinning.

The three of them landed in the middle of modern day Diagon Ally, suddenly they were pulled to a shadowy section where a man swathed in a cape whispered to another and pointed at something.

"For when the night breaks on a new day there will be a peace so complete that the masses will throng with jubilation. They will not see suffering, will not know fear, yet it will still live on the edge of society." A voice rang out but no one seemed to hear it but Harry, Teddy and Madam Barns.

The scene changed another figure sat hunched over books researching with two other people, one man and one woman. Harry recognized Draco. "This will last until the one voice cries out in the kingdom, a cry for justice for the oppressed, a cry for reparations for the infirm. Yet no man will heed his call so great will be the imagined peace that the suffering of the outside world will break away in the wake of it." The voice cried out again pain lacing the words.

"Harry is that you?" Teddy whispered pointing to one of the figures as the scene changed once again.

They stood in what looked to be part of the ministry there had obviously been a battle fought there, singe marks and small fires littered the room, and before them was a gateway in to a perfect world inside the ministry houses, ponds, and little shops could be seen in the distance. Standing before them were people, faceless people, thousands of them; as one they rushed from the barrier. Some of the apparitions ran right through them to freedom. "But a day will come when the one voice will become two, then three, then a multitude and the roar of their cries will break the peace, the utopia, shattering the world into chaos. For where there is one hurt, one sorrow or one insurmountable obstacle there cannot be true serenity." The voice rang out once more before they were thrown back out of the pensive and Harry found himself sitting once more at the table in the picturesque study.

"What the hell…" He whispered looking to the seer in confusion.


	12. Memoria Mutatus

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Ten years after the Great War the wizarding world seems to be in a state of utopia, but things aren't always what they seem.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed, for those of you who want it to happen now, or even in the next few chapters you also will be disappointed. This is the first book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be fowl language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

Love always

Smaddox and Caressedbythorns

Reperio Verum

Book one of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter Twelve

Memoria Mutatus

Harry paced, it was the only thing keeping him sane. This back and forth movement, every heavy foot fall reminded him he was not dreaming. _I'm caught in fates bloody web once again and this time Teddy is being drug right along with me._

"No." He stated forcefully stopping his pacing in front of the startled pair.

"No what Harry?" Teddy asked cautiously. His little head tilted to one side and his delicate eyebrow arched in confusion.

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair in aggravation. "You cannot be any more involved with this than you already are. " Teddy opened his mouth presumably to protest but Harry lifted his hand stopping the response before it began.

"This is not up for discussion I won't put you in the kind of danger I was in at your age." Harry glared at the scoffing noise that came from the elder seer.

"You remind me of Albus, he had much the same thoughts about how your youth should be." The Madam spoke her voice denoting a fond exasperation. "And yet you faced these obstacles all the same, the only thing to differ was his involvement in your fate. Can you honestly say that you wish for Teddy to face these trials without you? For if you attempt to assuage him of this fate all you will do is ostracize yourself from him." She finished pouring herself a cup of tea from a rather delicate looking pot.

Harry turned from her sharp words and stared intently at the picturesque setting just beyond the largest picture window. The breeze shifted the snow creating a dance of flakes and uncovering the first buds of grass. _Spring will be here soon, the first spring of Teddy's education_. Harry remembered his own First year and the horrific events that the spring had unfolded before him. _If Albus had spoken to me, helped me understand my place in what was happening maybe I would have been more prepared… Ron mightn't have gotten hurt and… Quirrell mightn't have died by my hand…_ Harry felt his eyes sting at the memory of the man's screams of agony.

"The vision wasn't about him." Harry finally muttered knowing he was grasping at straws.

"He has seen your destiny Mr. Potter, Teddy has been chosen to lead you in this. You must trust his gift as I do." Madam Barns stood and rested one delicate hand on his shoulder. "This is Teddy's destiny as much as it is your own Mr. Potter."

Harry grimaced but nodded; he heard Teddy whoop loudly and was suddenly accosted by an overly excited brunette. "I can help, really, really?" Teddy exclaimed bouncing in excitement.

"I suppose but you have to do exactly as Madam Barns and I tell you no questions asked do you understand?" Harry replied turning and looking straight in to his godson's green eyes. "This isn't a game and you cannot tell anyone about this, and I mean anyone Teddy not even your Mum. I think there maybe something going on in the ministry… not sure what exactly but Hermione is looking in to it." He felt as though his mouth was working faster than his brain.

The Madam's voice broke through his speech. "You must be more careful about what you say Mr. Potter."

Later that afternoon Harry found himself in a very familiar position, sitting across from Hermione in his study. Their topic of conversation however was anything but familiar; Hermione looked defeated as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I think it's a memory charm… I can't be sure because every time I get too engrossed in research I forget what I'm doing but from my notes… I'm fairly sure it's a memory charm. I've never seen anything work like this Harry and I don't remember every reading about it either, although if it is as strong as it seems to be I wouldn't know it if I had." She sighed harshly and tugged at a strand of hair that had fallen in to her eyes.

"So how do we fix it?" Harry asked cautiously trying to calm his obviously irate friend.

"We Don't Harry!" Hermione exclaimed glaring at him. "I don't know what the spell is and most likely if I did I wouldn't remember it for long enough to tell you let alone find a way to stop it!" She finished.

Harry shook his head and leaned forward to take her hand. "Well then 'Mione We will just have to ask someone outside the control of this spell. Draco might know something and if not him then one of the other captives may."

Hermione laughed the vibrations shaking her body. "Why are you so sure he's real Harry?" She asked softly.

"Would it be any weirder than what you just told me? The entire population is under a memory charm 'Mione why is it so had to except Draco's story?" He asked glaring at her.

"Because Harry… if this is true then we have a bigger problem than rescuing them. We have to make sure whoever is doing this is taken down; and if they have enough power to cast this sort of memory charm then I'm not sure we can." She finished rubbing her hands on her pleated skirt absently.

"We'll figure it out Hermione we always do."

"Oh… yes I suppose…" She said at length.

Harry smiled at her encouragingly, 'I wish I could make this better.' He thought squeezing her hand in his own.

Harry had fallen asleep early that night, after his conversation with Hermione and the craziness of the morning he had been happy to head straight for bed forgoing dinner entirely.

He had assumed that Draco would be waiting for him when he slipped in to unconsciousness. He hadn't been and after what felt like an eternity of wandering through dream Hogwarts Harry was starting to wonder why he had expected Draco would be.

The blond was always waiting for him when he had dreams like this but he supposed Draco could very well be awake still. Harry leaned against the barren wall that became the room of requirement, the cool stone sapping his warmth. He shivered, _"_Damn I must have kicked the blankets off." He sighed and let his head hit the wall behind him. "Strange how that doesn't hurt." He kicked the ground harshly and let himself fall to the floor.

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself." Draco commented the sudden noise startling Harry to a standing position. "Someone might think you're a relative of Lovegood" He quipped from where he was leaning not far down the corridor. "You could have created the room while you were waiting you know."

Harry sighed and relaxed at the sight of those smiling grey eyes. "Yeah well all I wanted was to speak with you and since this is my mind I was worried about creating a you that wasn't you… or whatever." Harry finished blushing hotly.

The room opened to them creating a scene swathed in silk and dappled sunshine. High lattice covered windows in strange shapes surrounded them and the floor was strewn with thousands of brightly colored silken pillows. A breeze wafted through the room rustling the gauze like curtains and making them mingle with the pillows.

"Where are we?" Harry asked gaping at the strangeness of the room.

"This is a room out of one of my favorite stories, the tale of sheharazade. This is how I imagine the inner sanctuary of the kings' harem." Draco explained making a wide sweeping gesture with his left arm.

"So I'm what your concubine" Harry asking cheekily

"I thought it might be the other way around." Draco replied his voice sounding desperate.

Harry froze his gaze trained on one of the large windows. H_eavy breathing, the feel of sweat slicked skin beneath his hands, a keening wail… lust filled grey eyes. _He flushed as his mind supplied him with a scattered fragment of a memory. "I don't… I still don't remember how it was Draco." He breathed rubbing his eyes wearily. He didn't want to say that, he wanted to live that barely remembered passion. It had been so long since he had been with another person, even in his unconscious.

"Is life ever fair?" Draco's soft comment brushed against Harry's skin warm and inviting. When Draco had gotten so close he didn't know but the brunette didn't want him to step away.

"We need to talk about the spell that is being used to erase everyone's memories." Harry stated abruptly pulling away from the blonds questing hands and warm figure. He took a few steps farther in to the large room and turned to look at his blond companion. "That's why I was here early tonight and I can't risk waking up before we speak about it." He explained wishing to wipe the look of betrayal off Draco's face.

"What do you want to know then Potter?" The blond spit out the last word as though it were poison.

Harry sighed at Draco's childishness but continued with his line of thought. "Do you know of any memory charms that could affect this many people at once? The lies this charm creates are fairly seamless and Hermione says she can't remember and spells that might do this, although that's not the least bit surprising considering."

The blond looked skeptical for a moment before allowing himself to fall on to a nearby pile of cushions. "Sit down Potter this might take a while." His voice sounded dissolute to Harry's ears but he complied none the less, they could worry about their relationship after he had his memories back. "This is not a regular spell I can tell you that much, the feeling it leaves behind when your finally free of it is reminiscent of the dark mark. It feels evil, dirty… I'm not sure how else to explain it to someone who hasn't felt the touch of evil on their soul." He paused for a moment and Harry thought he saw a tear welling in his eyes but as soon as he had noticed it, it was gone.

"I'm quite sure this is a dark spell, there is no other explanation for the evil feeling of it so Hermione isn't going to find any sign of it at Hogwarts or in her personal library… Mother may have a few books that would be good for research at the manor. You have mentioned still knowing her yes?"

"Uh yeah she is Teddy's Aunt after all." Harry mumbled feeling like an idiot for not thinking of the Malfoy library himself.

"Right then that is where I suggest you begin your search, and I do mean you Harry, your friends are well meaning but we can't take the chance of them getting thrown in here with me can we." Draco commented his voce sounding much less hostile.

"So it's Harry again?" The brunette asked sharply mentally berating himself eve as the words gushed forth.

Draco's eyes blazed angrily and he lobbed a large pillow at Harry's head. "You're insufferable!" He yelled his heated glare stunning the green eyed man for a moment.

"I'm insufferable? You want me to be the Harry you remember no questions asked! And I'm not him I don't have his memories , I admit I want you physically abut I can't give you what you want! I don't love you Draco… I barely know you. And that's not fair to you." Harry whispered the last words his bluster leaving him as he realized why he had pushed the blond away, _I don't want to love him… what if this isn't real._ Harry froze at the thought;_ can I really be asking that still?_ He wondered staring at the man in front of him.

"I won't lie… that hurts." Draco's voice was laced with pain. "I love you so much I'm not sure it could do anything but hurt to hear something like that… but I understand. I can't imagine someone I didn't even remember trying to tell me he was my lover. I can assure you I wouldn't take it as well as you have, I tend to overreact… if you haven't noticed." Draco smiled and offered his hand to Harry. "Do you want to play some quidditch before you have to go?" He asked his voice light and friendly.

"Yeah okay, that sounds… nice." Harry took his hand and allowed himself to be lead from the room and in to the hall way, Draco tripped as they reached the first moving staircase. _Maybe I can learn to love him._ Harry thought as he watched the blond caught himself on a nearby portrait and laughed at his own clumsiness.


	13. Propinquus ut Verum

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Ten years after the Great War the wizarding world seems to be in a state of utopia, but things aren't always what they seem.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed, for those of you who want it to happen now, or even in the next few chapters you also will be disappointed. This is the first book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be foul language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

Reperio Verum

Book one of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter thirteen

Propinquus ut Verum

Malfoy manor was impressive to Harry even now after years of visiting on a fairly regular basis. Unlike when he first started visiting the old building now felt like his second home. Narcissa met him on the porch as he walked up the drive from the apparition point. He had come from work and there was no way Narcissa was going to open her floo to anyone at the ministry so he had made the short walk from the front gate to the large manor.

Narcissa was the picture of beauty as always, her long platinum hair held back from her glistening blue eyes by a deep blue ribbon that precisely matched her simple satin day dress and robes. She reached her long arms out in greeting and rushed forward to hug him to her.

"It has been nearly a month since you called on me Harry; you ought to come by more often." She whispered hugging him closer.

Harry smiled and grasped her for a moment before they broke apart. "I'm sorry Narcissa it has been a rather hectic few weeks, what with the new addition to our household and all." Harry explained as he followed the blond woman in to the large marble doors.

"Yes of course Harry it just gets so lonely cooped up in this mausoleum of a house." Her voice was soft and regal but the sadness seeped in to her normal tone.

"I'll make it a point to come by Narcissa, Teddy loves it here. You should come by the Manor as well; Madam Barns would love to see you and so would Dromeda." Harry replied following her through the corridors to the library. The doors were flung wide open allowing the warm room to welcome them as they stepped into the corridor that housed it.

"Yes I'll have to do that Harry; I forget sometimes that I can leave this place." She explained with a little tinkling laugh.

"You redecorated." He commented as he walked into the large book filled room.

"Yes black walls were my late husband's idea, he always fancied himself an evil genius I find the green calming, and it matches so well with the oak shelving don't you think.?"

Harry looked around for a moment taking in the room, he wasn't an authority on decorating but the room seemed very inviting. "I suppose so Narcissa, the room feel very homey." He finished feeling as though he had just called the Mona Lisa "Pretty".

Narcissa laughed and he felt her arms surround him as he was once again engulfed in a hug. "I have missed you Harry, you make everything seem so simple."

Harry glared and craned his neck to look in to her face. "Are you calling me simple minded?" He asked playfully affronted.

Still giggling Narcissa shook her head and pulled away from him. "I will leave you to your research now Harry; do come dine with me at 5. I will call Dromeda and invite the rest of your household as well." She finished not allowing him to argue.

Harry laughed as the door closed behind Narcissa's graceful departure; and walked towards the towering expanses of shelving. "Where the bloody hell do I begin?" He wondered aloud wishing that Hermione was with him.

By the time five in the evening rolled around Harry had found two books referencing a spell that sounded similar to what was happening, he had yet to find a name for it, but at least he knew it hadn't been invented by the people using it now. Hopefully that meant there was a counter curse. An elf's cough startled Harry making him glance up from the rather ancient tomb.

"Yes?" Harry asked raising his eyes brow in confusion.

"The mistress has sent me, the rest of the guests are present in the dining hall." The elf explained motioning Harry to stand.

Harry nodded and cast a quick tempus, **5:10** flashed before his eyes and he stretched, standing. His back cracked loudly in protest and he shook his body loose. It had been a long few hours and he wasn't used to sitting that long.

"Well I shouldn't make them wait any longer then I suppose." He told the elf who nodded bowing.

"Does Master Potter need to be shown to the dining hall?" The elf asked obviously hoping Harry would say no.

"I can manage to get there by myself." Harry told him confused. As soon as the words were out of his mouth the elf gave him another bow and popped out of the room.

"Weird little guy." Harry muttered as he walked from the room and took the familiar walk to the dining hall. This was one of the rooms in Malfoy Manor he knew very well Narcissa was forever throwing parties and they all seemed to center around food.

Harry smiled as the large oak doors opened to allow him in to the bright room. The blue walls were accented tonight by shining golden candelabras and matching chandleries. Narcissa stood speaking to Andromeda and Hermione near the table while Teddy whispered to Madam Barns across the room by the large windows that looked out on to the gardens.

"Hello all, sorry about my lateness I suppose I lost track of time." Harry called as he walked in to the room. "Hey Mione I didn't know you were joining us." He finished coming to hug his friend fiercely.

"Yes well she was visiting with Dromeda when I went to see her this afternoon and I thought it would be marvelous for Hermione, Ron and little Rose to join us for dinner tonight." Narcissa explained smiling indulgently at the younger woman.

Hermione beamed and turned to Harry. "Ronald is picking up Rose from Mum's house so we are still waiting on him." Hermione explained.

Harry nodded, "Strange the elf that came to fetch me told me everyone had arrived." He commented looking to Narcissa.

"My staff is throwing a small party tonight for a birth they are in quite a tizzy I'm sure he just misspoke." Narcissa explained smiling fondly. "They are such family oriented creatures I'm sure we could learn from them."

Hermione looked taken aback for a moment before she smiled and nodded. "I always say that, just because they don't think like us doesn't make them any less than we are."

Harry sighed here came S.P.E.W., he hated Hermione's obsession almost as much as Ron did.

Slipping away from what he was sure was going to be inane chatter he moved to stand with Teddy and Madam Barns. The elderly woman gave him a grateful smile that took years off her face. "Teddy was just wondering when you would come join our conversation. He has something rather important to speak with you on" She remarked placing one hand on Teddy's small shoulder and squeezing encouragingly.

"Oh?" Harry asked looking to his godson for answers.

Teddy hesitated, his eyes darted around the room pointedly not landing on Harry. "I umm, well I had another vision." The last word was whispered with the utmost urgency. "It, well, it wasn't very nice." Teddy explained his face looking strained.

Harry took one long look at his godson before hugging him solidly. "Tell me about it after dinner okay? Whatever it is we will get through it I promise Teddy. Have a nice night and then you can come back to the library with me and we can speak together. Narcissa expects me here late in any case so no one even has to know anything has changed." Harry whispered trying to calm his godson. "You can trust me Teddy."

Teddy pulled away from him then, the look on the young boys face was one of trust and happiness. "Yeah okay Harry we can figure it out tonight." He agreed readily.

"I too shall stay if that is acceptable Mr. Potter; I feel I have some to add to this conversation." Madam Barns told his coolly surveying the room. "If my senses do not deceive me I believe your friend has arrived."

Harry looked around the room wondering what Madam Barns was talking about, Ron was still absent from their little gathering. "Uh yeah okay." Harry mumbled feeling awkward.

Moments later the large doors opened and Ron was led in by the same anxious looking house elf that had fetched Harry earlier.

"'Ello all!" Ron greeted letting Hermione take Rose from his arms.

"Hey Mate, nice of you to join us." Harry replied walking over to greet his friend. Madam Barns quiet chuckles following him.

"Yeah well some of us can't just take off whenever we want to; I had a case I was working, real grizzly. A muggle hit one of ours with a car." Ron explained taking a seat at the table.

Harry sat too and soon he was engrossed in the case. "And you're sure it was a muggle?" He asked at length.

"Yeah Mate I mean who in the wizarding world owns a car, well other than Dad I suppose. You're not thinking he…?" Ron started, blustering.

Harry threw up his hands in surrender. "Hey of course not Mate, you think I would ever accuse Arthur of something like that? He's like my own Dad."

Ron nodded his face returning to its normal color. "Yeah of course not."

"I just think it's strange that they didn't apperate out or even cast a shield charm around them is all. You don't hear of many wizards being killed by muggle machinery." Harry explained.

"Boy's would you like to join the rest of us for dinner?" Narcissa asked her tone light but cautionary.

Harry turned and looked at the table, food burdened the vast majority of the large piece of furniture and their friends sat with food on their plates.

"Oh erm… yeah sorry." Harry muttered looking at Ron and then back to Narcissa sheepishly. "We got kinda caught up with work I guess." He finished.

Hermione laughed indulgently and Narcissa allowed him a motherly smile. "Of course but let's save the shop talk for after dinner shall we?"

Harry nodded and shot Ron a rueful grin before turning and loading his own plate full.

After dinner Hermione ushered Ron and Rose home citing house work left unfinished, Harry sent them off promising Ron that they would look in to the case the next morning in the office.

Narcissa drifted away with Andromeda speaking in low voices and just like that Harry found himself alone with Teddy and Madam Barns.

"Should we adjourn to the library then?" The older woman asked waving her had towards the large doors that lead to the rest of the Manor.

"Yeah I suppose." Harry replied feeling trepidatious all of the sudden.

Teddy smiled and grabbed Harry's hand leading his through the maze of corridors to the library. "They painted." The small boy commented peering around in interest.

"Yeah they did." Harry agreed sitting heavily in the armchair he had been using earlier that evening.

"We know where you must go to find what you seek." Madam Barns announced after she had closed the doors solidly behind them. "Teddy has seen it."

"Teddy has seen what exactly?" Harry bit out feeling tense.

"I… well I'm not really sure what it means, I mean exactly." Teddy explained scuffing his shoe on the floor. "I think it had to do with a prison, it was dark and damp… if felt dead. All I know is that it felt like you needed to go there… and then there was a village filled with people… it looked like the one from the vision." Teddy explained.

Harry sighed and let his head fall in to his hands. "Azkaban… you want me to go to Azkaban, don't you?"

Silence settled on the group for a moment before Madam Barns broke it. "I suppose that is what we are asking of you Mr. Potter, I know the people there aren't ones you would normally seek but they may have the answers to this mess we find ourselves in."

That night Harry stared at his canopy deep in thought. _He wants me to go to Azkaban; he wants me to talk to those people. No calling them people is too kind they are scum, absolute scum. And yet… if they help me find Draco and Molly's sons… wouldn't it be worth it?" _He sighed and shut his eyes tightly. _Yeah I suppose it would be worth it. These are people's lives; they are worth so much more than my comfort. Ugh why do I always have to be the savior? Why can't it just be someone else, just once? _

He felt sleep beginning to take hold of him and smiled allowing Morpheus to engulf him.

Draco was waiting for him in the headmasters' office of dream Hogwarts for him this night.

"Fancy meeting you here." Harry quipped smiling as the blond rolled his eyes.

"It's nice to know something's haven't changed, you're still amazingly trite." Draco shot back putting his feet up on the desk he was sitting behind. "What do you think; Headmaster Malfoy has a kind of ring to it yeah?" Draco smirked and gestured for Harry to be seated.

"I'm not sure the school system could survive you Draco." Harry replied sitting on one of the overstuffed chairs facing the desk. "Teddy wants me to go to Azkaban; he thinks the way to get you all out will be there." Harry told him suddenly wanting Draco to tell him not to go.

"Azkaban? I never thought of that. If there is anyone in the world who knows what spell this is it would be the Death Eaters." Draco mused playing with one of the bobbles that had been sitting on the desk. He threw the little blue ball in to the air and caught it again before passing it back and forth between his hands. "Yeah okay that might be exactly what needs to happen… this could be it, after two years in this hell hole we could finally be looking at the light at the end of the tunnel." Draco's voice quickened as he spoke his excitement was tangible.

Harry tried to keep his face devoid of the panic he was feeling. _Of course he wants me to do it, why the hell wouldn't he? He is trapped, away from his Mother who can't even remember him and here I am trying to make up reasons not to do everything in my power to get him out._

"Harry are you okay?" Draco's voice broke through his haze of self-loathing.

Harry looked up and smiled. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine, just thinking about how I'm gonna get in to Azkaban. I mean you can't just walk up as say lo there I just thought I'd pop by and see how the most terrible people in our world are doing." Harry lied waving his hands in emphasis.

Draco nodded. "Hmm suppose not, I didn't even think of that. But you're the head of the Auror office surely you've been to Azkaban at some point." Draco commented.

"Uh you would think, but if I have ever been there I don't remember it." Harry replied, _that is strange… why haven't I been there? Could this be part of the whole memory thing? Or am I really that terrible at my job?_

"Well then you're due a visit, but I wouldn't tell anyone until after you've been and know what this spell is because if they have their hands in the Ministry then they might try to stop you." Draco sounded excited again.

"Yeah I'll do that." Harry agreed as the world began to shift. "I think I'm waking up." He commented before the room faded and he opened his eyes to the light of the early morning sun.


	14. In Ut Altum

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Ten years after the Great War the wizarding world seems to be in a state of utopia, but things aren't always what they seem.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed, for those of you who want it to happen now, or even in the next few chapters you also will be disappointed. This is the first book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be foul language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

Reperio Verum

Book one of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter Fourteen

In Ut Altum

A quick tempus told him it was half past seven in the morning. Sounds from down the hall indicated the rest of the family was up and about. Pulling on his dressing gown, he walked to the bathroom and showered quickly. He dressed before making his way down stairs to the breakfast room.

Andromeda was there with Narcissa. Both women were chatting over tea and an English breakfast. Teddy was reading a large tome and muttering to himself through a piece of toast. Madam Barns was thankfully absent. Harry didn't think he could deal with the blunt woman that morning.

"Morning Teddy, Dromeda, Cissa." Harry greeted the group and took a seat next to Teddy. "What are you reading?" He asked peering over the young man's shoulder.

"Umm it's supposed to teach me to decipher my dreams when the Madam isn't around but… I'm not sure I completely understand yet, I'm going to have to ask her to clarify a few points." Teddy explained stuffing an egg in to his mouth as the last word escaped.

Harry smiled and shook his head ruefully, Teddy reminded him all too much of Ron at that age. Breakfast was a quick affair. Andromeda and Narcissa were going shopping in Diagon Ally that morning; so they left soon after Harry sat down to breakfast. Teddy had morning lessons with Madam Barns so he too vacated the breakfast room.

It was in this early morning peace that Harry began to plan his long overdue tour of Azkaban Prison.

He went into work early that morning, his attendance causing more than a few heads to turn. It had not occurred to him how often he had been absent from the day to day lives of his employees. Miss Longbottom certainly seemed surprised when he turned the corner in to his hall. Her pretty blue eyes opened wide in confusion before she lost her precarious perch upon her tilted chair and crashed loudly to the ground.

"Do you need some help?" Harry asked staring down at the disheveled woman.

"Uh… nope." She replied trying valiantly to right herself while keeping her skirt in place.

"So is this what you do when I'm not here? Because I'm not sure that painting your nails is part of the job description." Harry scolded his amusement leaking through his tone.

"Nail painting is a very important part of my secretarial duties. We learn it in filing 101." She quipped finally righting herself and the topped chair.

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled indulgently at her and greeted the Aurors standing in the hall.

"Well consider me rightly chastised then." He told her grabbing his messages off her desk. He grimaced at the messy scrawl that greeted him. "Are you sure you're a secretary and not a medi-witch?"

"I will have you know I wrote those when I thought you were never coming back." She called after him as he walked in to his office. Harry shook his head and wondered not for the first time what it would be like to have a secretary that actually respected him.

The room was just as he had left it, papers lying haphazardly on his desk, chocolate frog wrappers littering the floor.

A knock on his door made him jump. "Yeah come in!" He called after he sat behind his desk.

Ron peaked his head in. "You got a minute mate?"

"Yeah of course." Harry nodded; Ron entered, shut the door and threw himself in to the chair across from his desk.

"So let's talk about why you and my wife are keeping secrets from me."

"Uh well… I mean… there is something going on with my dream guy and Hermione has been helping me with it, that's all Ron." Harry explained throwing his hands in the air.

Ron's face looked suspicious for a moment before he hesitantly nodded. "I guess that makes sense, but you don't need to keep me out of the loop Mate, want to help too."

"It's complicated Ron, I'm worried that the people who are behind what's happening work for the ministry and that's how they got to some other people… I wish I could be less vague but I can't risk them getting the information from you. You are alone here all the time and… Guh, this is hard." Harry explained

"Is that why Herm put off coming back to work?" Ron asked fervently.

"Yeah… it's why I've been away as well, we need to be careful, if you guys would just come stay at the manor then you wouldn't need to work either and…"

"Stop Harry, that's not happening, you both have reasonable excuses for not being here, don't. It would bring up too many questions if I just quit and Herm, Rosie and I all moved in to the Manor." Ron rebuked him rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I guess…" Harry replied wishing Ron wasn't right.

"I want you two safe and if that means not knowing what's up… well I guess, I'll live with that. I'll try not to be alone with any one person, Harry, and I won't work late okay?" Ron smiled and stood. "Mione needs to speak with you so floo call her yeah?"

Harry nodded and watched still slightly dazed as his friend walked from the room. "Huh… when did Ron grow up?" He wondered, idly playing with his wand. _Ron said Mione wants me to call her… but I'm not sure she is going to approve of this Azkaban business, Hell I barely approve of it. _He rolled his neck and stood. _No I'll call her when I get back, how long could this take? I pop in, tell the guards I'm checking up on the prison, it is my jurisdiction after all, and pop back once have what I need. Hermione doesn't even have to know I'm gone._

Harry turned to walk out of his office down to the apperation area but stopped short of the door. _When does anything go that smoothly?_ He wondered turning and staring at the large fire place. _I might as well call her that way if I get lost or hurt or what have you then someone will know where I've gone. _He shook his head once more and strode to his fire place, grabbing a handful of powder he threw it in to the fire and called. "Hermione and Ron's!" The flames burst green for a moment and before he knew what he was doing he stepped through.

Hermione was sitting in front of him when he emerged, her face looked inquisitive but she shot him a small smile.

"What brings you here in the middle of the day Harry?" She asked standing and putting a sleeping Rose in to a nearby bassinette.

"I'm going to Azkaban." He announced.

"Uh… what for exactly?" She asked motioning for him to follow her in to the kitchen.

"Well I think I can find more out about Draco there." He explained looking around the cozy home as they crossed the hall in to the large kitchen.

"Yes, well why do you think that?" She wondered sitting at the kitchen table and looking at him warily.

"Teddy seems to think it's where I should go, he had a vision and it felt like I needed to go there." He explained sitting across from her.

She nodded and harry had the feeling she was mentally debating something with herself. _Maybe I should have just gone without telling her after all._

"We should keep in contact when you go, I am going to go get a muggle radio set that I've tinkered with, I think it should work." She explained standing and rushing from the room.

Harry blinked stupidly; _I can't believe she took it this well…_

Hermione reentered the room just as abruptly as she had left carrying two small black objects. "I've made it so we will only be able to hear one another." She explained handing Harry one of the black things and sliding the other one in to her ear. "Come on now out it on it's not going to bite." She admonished as he stared blankly at it.

"Why do you have these?" He asked unsurely.

"Well why do you think Harry? I knew you would want to go after Draco at some point and I thought it might be best if we could keep in contact that way if anything happened to you I would know. And no wizard would know what these are, some muggles wouldn't know." Hermione explained taking Harry's from him and slipping it in to his ear.

"Oh right… this is not how I imagined this conversation would go." He commented playing with the strange ear piece.

"Yes well I've found that your imagination runs away with you quite often." She admonished as she sat back down in front of him.

"Thanks Mione… I'm not sure I could do this without you behind me." He said softly.

She beamed at him and waved her hand. "That's what I'm here for Harry, now you meet me back at the Manor by dinner tonight you hear me? I'll make sure we have some time alone to talk about this then."

"Yeah sounds good, have Teddy and Madam Barns there as well, this is their clue." He replied standing and hugging her.

"Go." Hermione said smiling.

He nodded and walked out to the back porch where there was a break in the wards to allow him to apperate out. He turned and smiled at Hermione before apperating away.

Azkaban Island looked just as dismal as he had always imagined it would. The large craggy shore was being ravaged particularly fiercely by the ocean that day. Foam hit his face and neck making a chill take him. The path to the prison however was unimpeded and looked to be in some state of disrepair.

"Harry can you hear me?" Hermione's voice startled him and he began to look around for her before he remembered the ear piece. "Press the button on the front of the ear piece and talk." Her voice came again this time a bit more modestly. "I think I forgot to tell you that."

He rolled his eyes and pressed the button his fingers found. "Yeah I'm here Mione, I don't see anyone. I was expecting guards or something." He told her as he walked slowly up the un even path. The prison looked dark and uninviting ahead of him.

"Well that is strange isn't it?" She muttered her voice sounding confused.

"Yeah… I'm worried Hermione it feels weird here… if I didn't know better I would say it felt like a dementor was nearby." HE told her looking around the steep terrain for the shadowy creatures.

"Well that's not possible now is it? The ministry destroyed all the dementors after the war." Hermione admonished.

"Well how can we be sure? I'm here because there are things we can't remember, why couldn't the dementors be one of them?" He asked stopping in his tracks.

"I think someone would have noticed if there were dementors in Azkaban." Hermione replied sounding less sure of herself.

"Who? Who would have noticed Hermione? I was the one that was supposed to be checking up on this place and that hasn't happened. How do we know escaped death Eaters aren't behind all of this?" Harry felt his chest heave, _What if they aren't here… what if this is a trap?_

"Harry the prisoners families would have noticed and so would the guards."

Harry felt like the world was going to collapse in on him at her words. "Who guards Azkaban Hermione?" HE asked quietly.

"Well I mean it's Aurors isn't it?" She asked confused.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I… I just don't know I've never assigned anyone, never seen any sort of schedule never signed a pay check. I have no clue who is stationed here." Harry replied feeling the panic well up within him.

"Well does it matter now? You said Teddy sent you there, that his vision said you needed to go there. You're there now Harry and you need to see this through you know how fate is, trying to ignore it is not an option."

Hermione's voice sounded sure and strong, Harry felt himself calming and nodded. "Yeah okay Mione."

"If something happens you know Ron and I will come after you Harry, you're not alone in this, you have never been alone in this." She told him her voice sounding choked.

"I know Mione, I trust you guys." Harry tried to sound comforting. He started walking up the long winding path again feeling less alone and more ready to face what was waiting for him.

OBVIOUS PAGE BREAK

The sun felt warm on his skin as he lay watching two little blond children play with a red headed girl. Draco was soaking up the sunlight with The Weasly's, Lovegoods and Pansy as company on the shore of the large lake just outside of the village. The children were laughing and their voices carried from where they were playing a few meters from the adults.

"It seems like whoever is keeping us here got the weather figured out." Pansy commented to the new Mrs. Weasly, Draco thought her name was Fleur.

"Yez I agree with you, it iz ze zame zeazon all of ze time now." She replied her French accent marring her words.

"Hmm if we could see the others it would be quite an ideal way to live don't you think?" Lovegood replied her voice sounding dreamy. "The children do love it here."

"Yeah if only someone wasn't holding us captive and erasing all of our loved one's memories then this would be so bloody perfect." Draco snapped sitting up and glaring at the group of women. "You are all so inane." He snapped, standing to leave.

"Oh Draco we are just trying to find a bright side in all of this." Pansy admonished looking embarrassed.

"There is no bright side Pansy we are prisoners! That is the only 'side'." He responded turning and walking off towards the house he shared with her.

_Those women are insane, what kind of paradise is forced upon you? _Draco glared at the happy people lining the streets of the town. _Why isn't everyone as miserable as I am? How can they pretend this is okay? _

Draco sighed and walked in to his house, _maybe I'll take a nap, Harry seems to be going to sleep earlier and earlier maybe I'll catch him. _


	15. Terminus Est Exordium

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, places, creatures etc. that is the sole property of JK Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Bros. We make no money for this writing, this is purely a work of fiction and any resemblances to real people are coincidental and not the intent of the authors.

Synopsis: Ten years after the Great War the wizarding world seems to be in a state of utopia, but things aren't always what they seem.

Warnings: First of all this will contain slash for those of you who are not a fan you will be disappointed, for those of you who want it to happen now, or even in the next few chapters you also will be disappointed. This is the first book of a trilogy that Smaddox and I have mapped out already. This is not a lovey feel good story, there will be death, there will be gore, there will be foul language and most likely at least one explicit M/M sex scene. This story is not an AU in the truest sense of the word it will be DH complaint although we disregard the epilog. Please do not tell us we have our facts wrong all of the changes we have made will be explained by the end of the book. We promise.

Reperio Verum

Book one of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter fifteen

Terminus Est Exordium

Harry stood in front of the prison, the large iron doors loomed before him. _Fuck am I really doing this?_ He wondered pressing his palm against the cool iron.

"I'm at the main doors Mione." He whispered.

"Good luck Harry, and keep in contact." Hermione's voice was colored by fear.

"Yeah is there a way to keep the line open?" He asked.

"Oh umm yes there is a smaller button on the side of the ear piece and it will allow it to work as a direct line between the two of us." Hermione replied.

Harry reached up and felt around for a moment before finding what he supposed she was talking about it. He pushed it in and let his hand fall to his side. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah good job Harry it's coming through loud and clear."

Harry nodded and hmmed softly. "Okay Hermione I'm going in now." He pressed on the doors but nothing happened. Casting a quick revealo he found there was a locking charm on the door coupled with a shield.

"There is a locking charm and a shield charm on the main door Herm." Harry told her casting a few spells at the door.

"Okay well just keep trying the obvious spells to take them down if none of the ones from the war work I can go look some others up." She replied softly.

Harry made a noise of assertion, after a few spells the door clicked and swung open, the shield was still there but it didn't seem to be hindering Harry.

"The door swung open and the shield seems to be keyed to allow me through." He told her stepping in to the dark confines.

Be careful Harry." Hermione whispered fervently. "Be careful."

Harry tried to see into the darkness that loomed before him. It looked like he was in a front hall that had multiple doors leading off of it. To one side was what seemed to be a reception desk that was obviously empty. Looking up he could see barred windows that looked in to the reception area that faded in to a deep darkness.

"There is no one here Mione." He whispered casting a lumos.

"Are you sure?" She whispered back.

"Yeah, there are no lights on and the reception desk is just empty." He told her as he walked slowly over to the desk and started opening drawers. "There aren't even quills and parchment in the desk. Everything is covered in a layer of dust… I don't think there has been anyone here in a long time." He continued feeling as though the floor had dropped out from under him.

"But… but Harry if there hasn't been anyone there then does that mean the prisoners are dead?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know Mione, there are a few doors leading off the main room I'll take a look down one of them and search for any surviving inmates. But Hermione if anyone is alive in here… well it won't be pretty. I can't imagine anyone not going insane in this place." He told her walking along the wall behind the receptionist desk and allowing his fingers to touch it lightly. He came to the first door but decided to keep walking. "How do I choose a door?" He asked her as he came to the second one feeling the cool metal suck the warmth of his fingers away.

"Just pick Harry, does it really matter?"

He sighed and reached towards the handle of the second door. "I suppose not." He replied tugging gently, the door slid open with a great squeal, he cringed. "Well if there is anyone here they know where I am now." He commented making his way in to the pitch back corridor.

His lumos barely made a dent into the darkness of the hall so he ran his left hand across the wall to keep his bearings. "I didn't know it could be this dark." He whispered softly. His breath came out as a stream cloud; suddenly he noticed how cold it was getting as he traversed farther in to the prison. "It's really cold in here Mione, colder than it should be."

"Be careful Harry." Hermione's voice sounded worried and far away,

"That's asking a lot Hermione." He replied, _Bloody hell I am going to die in here. _He though suddenly. The strange thought broke him from his trance like state. "I think there are dementors here Hermione, I feel morose." He explained stilling his forward progression.

"Harry you're in **Azkaban** I would hope you felt depressed otherwise I would be worried about you."

Harry felt so helpless; _Maybe she's right I mean why would Teddy tell me to go here if I was going to be attacked. _"Yeah okay Mione." Harry agreed, he began to walk slowly forward once more. _Did that shadow just move?_ Harry shook his head and continued on.

"Harry have you found any one?" Hermione inquired softly.

"No Mione I haven't don't you think I would have said something if I had?" he asked scathingly.

"Sorry,"

"It's fine." He sighed. "I'm sorry, 'm just on edge. I keep thinking the shadows are moving. This place is freaky." He told her looking around the hall again as the shadows seemed to shift.

Finally he came to a large circular room there was light coming in dimly from above him and he could make out the cells that rose in a circular pattern for hundreds of feet above him.

"I found a cell block I think." Harry stared at the mass of cells, _how am I ever going to find anyone in here? _He wondered turning in place. He walked slowly to the nearest cell and peaked in using his wand to send light in to the cell.

"Do you hear anyone?" Hermione asked startling him.

"Uh." He stopped walking and closed his eyes trying to hear anything. "No, I don't hear anything. But if each of those doors leads to one of these rooms I think it would be amazing if I did." Harry told her after a moment of silence.

"I suppose that make sense." Hermione murmured.

Harry stared over towards the opposite side of the room; it was much darker than where he stood. "Mione the other side of the room is pitch black." He whispered backing up against the wall.

"Okay so?" She asked sounding exasperated.

"The shadows weren't there last time I looked." His voice came out small and scared. _Oh fuck this is really happening isn't it? _

"Harry?"

"Hermione I am fairly sure it's a mass of dementors." He felt his mind begin to shift his mother's scream echoed in his mind.

"Harry use your patronous!" Hermione urged him. He nodded to himself, put out his lumos and tried to summon his stag. Over and over he cast as the massive shadow inched closer to him.

"I, bloody hell I can't make I work Mione, there are too many of them." He told her as his head began to split with pain. "Arg! I don't know what's happening my head fuck my head." He bit out trying to stay in contact with Hermione.

His ears rushed with a static sound and he fell to his knees as slowly memories began to trickle through his mind flashes of blood a scream he couldn't quite place.

The shadows were so near and Harry knew he should stop them, he couldn't remember why but he needed to stop them. Then with a great flash of light that seemed to make the shadows dissipate his memories came flooding back to him and in the resulting chaos he lost consciousness.

He felt like he was floating through the scenes of his own life, meeting Draco at Madam Malkins, fighting Lucius over Dobby, fighting with Bellatrix, Hermione being tortured at Malfoy Manor, Watching as Bill and Flure were married. Suddenly he was thrown from the memories in to the yard at the burro. Sitting waiting for him was Draco looking peaceful as he ever had.

"Dragon." Harry breathed, _how did I ever forget you Draco? You are my life._ He thought placing his fingers to his lips.

Draco turned and smiled at him. "Oh you're here, I wasn't sure if you would come early tonight or not." The blonds smiled made Harry feel like he was floating again.

"I yeah I'm here… I love you." He blurted out suddenly.

"Oh… what? I mean huh?" Draco looked stunned.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair nervously and stared at the blond intently. "I remember Dragon… I'm not sure why, bloody hell I was surrounded by dementors I'm not even sure why I'm still alive, but I'm sorry and I love you."

Harry was almost bowled over as Draco wrapped himself around the brunet.

"I, you… can't." Draco spoke in to his chest as he shuddered and clutched at him.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco's head. "I missed you too Dray, and I didn't even know what I was missing." Harry whispered pulling Draco's chin so he could look in to the grey eyes that had begun this long journey. "It was your eyes you know, the first thing that came through were your eyes." Harry told him stroking the side of Draco's face.

"Yeah?" Draco breathed softly.

"Yeah." Harry dipped his hands and allowed his lips to caress Draco's own, the pliant chapped flesh moved beneath his own. Harry felt a groan break free from his throat and soon Draco's tongue was invading his mouth caressing his palette and dancing with his own.

HE broke away after a moment to catch his breath, he started peppering Draco's face with small kisses wanting to make sure that his love was unharmed.

"I wish we were really together." Draco whispered.

"We are Dray." Harry responded pulling the blond back against him. "The parts of us that matter are here; our bodies are just vessels for our minds." He comforted running his hand up and down the muscled back.

"Harry you're so cheesy." Draco laughed and kissed his again. Harry melted in to him humming his approval.

The familiar tugging sensation began. "Fuck" he whispered before he was looking up at Hermione.

Draco cried that night curled in to himself, Harry hadn't returned to the dreams and he was worried. _Dementors… he said there were dementors. How… they are supposed to be dead. I guess that's just another thing I'll have to chalk up to a hole in my memory. _

He touched his lips and remembered the feel of Harry's. _I've missed that feeling so much, I just wish it hadn't ended… ahrg I hate this place. _He let out another round of sobs and curled around his pillow. _I wonder if I'll ever see him again. _

A/N2 And that's it guys Thank you all for the reviews a special thank you to our very loyal reviewer tsukigomori mikomi! We would also like to mention that there are two one shots set before Reperio Veum in the Verum Inbresico universe, one of them is only on AFF. Smaddox and I are touched that you all liked the story we worked so very hard on. There will of course be a sequel and the first chapter should be out in the next few weeks. We are excited to begin the next chapter of Harry and Draco's journey to find one another with you and hope you will all stick with us through the next two books.

As all ways we are your loyal Authors

Caressedbythorns and Smaddox

P.S Remember to feed the Authors we do so love it!


	16. A slice of the Sequel

A sneak peak in to the next book of the series!

Hey everyone here is a little peek in to the **sequel** to this book. It's titled **Gnarus Verum** and is up for your consumption on site! I hope you all had as much fun reading this as we did writing it and will take a minute to pop in to our new story!

Caressedbythorns and Smaddox

Gnarus Verum

Book Two of the

Verum Increbresco

Trilogy

Chapter One

Meus animus est effrego sensim

"Harry thank god you're okay." Hermione's voice rang in Harry's ears.

Harry smiled, taking her in to his arms and assuring himself he was indeed still alive. "Yeah… where am I?" He asked looking around the unfamiliar room.

"You're in our guest room; I assumed you wouldn't want Andromeda or Teddy seeing you like this." She told him sitting back and checking his vitals.

"What happened? The last thing I remember I was surrounded by dementors. And then there was this flash of light… and… I got my memories back." He whispered touching his forehead.

"You… I mean you're saying… this is real?" She whispered staring at him.

"Yeah Mione it's defiantly real… we need to call Narcissa, Andromeda, Teddy and Madam Barns." Harry told her sitting up slowly. Harry around the pastel colored room, the blues and greens calmed him slightly. _What are we going to do about the ministry? About Ron? It's not like I can ask him to quit. _Harry took Hermione's hand in his own staring at the sparkling diamond on her finger. _I can't ask her to choose between saving the world and Ron; I'm not sure which she would decide on. _

"I think… this is big. There were so many dementors Hermione. Whoever is doing this has power, power that has to come from the ministry." Harry told her softly "We need the old war wards around this house as well as the Manor, we need them now." Harry stood and walked to the window.

"This is going to be a war Hermione, one that I'm not sure we are ready to face."

A/N

There you go a little slice of the next installment! So now head on over to my profile and click on Gnarus Verum!

Thank you all

CBT and SMaddox


End file.
